L'incruste
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: La Communauté de l'Anneau est espionnée jusqu'à ce que, un beau jour...
1. Chapter 1

L'incruste…

_**Salut !**_

_**Cette fic est écrite par Lalolie et par Kalas1209.**_

**_C'est notre première fic sur le « Seigneur des Anneaux », alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plais. Lol._**

_**On s'inspirera autant des livres que des films.**_

**_Tout ce qui est en _gras_, c'est les dialogues en langue commune. Le gras+italique, c'est pour les dialogues en elfique ; et _**_l'italique simple**, c'est les pensées des personnages.**_

_**Bon allez, bonne lectures !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Un conseil pas si secret que ça…**

Fondcombe, enfin ! Après tout ce chemin… ! La citée elfique du seigneur Elrond s'étendait dans la vallée d'Imladris, juste devant l'elfe. Tirant sur la bride des chevaux blancs qu'elle menait, elle repris sa route. Plus qu'une heure de voyage et elle y serait enfin. Pour l'instant, sa seule envie était un bon bain chaud et de nouveaux vêtements…

Soudain, elle se figea :des bruits de sabots s'amplifiaient et venaient vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir arriver au grand galop quatre cavaliers elfes. Leurs chevaux étaient lancés à une telle allure qu'ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter…Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du cavalier en tête de file.

**_« - NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? Vous pourriez pas faire attention ! Vous n'êtes pas tout seul sur la Terre du Milieu, je vous signal !_** S'énerva-t-elle.

**_- Taisez-vous ! Vous vous adressez au Prince de Mirkwood ! »_** Fit le second cavalier.

Un peu plus en arrière, les deux derniers cavaliers murmuraient entre eux. Cependant, l'elfe les entendit tout de même.

_**« -Je paris les bijoux de ta mère que Legolas laisse passer ça…**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? De toute façon, il va répliquer, c'est obligé.**_

_**-C'est pour ma femme…J'ais rien pour son anniversaire. »**_

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel et la regarda à nouveau :

_**« - Veuillez nous excuser. »**_

La troupe repris son chemin vers Fondcombe, la contournant. L'elfe, bouche bée, s'écria :

« -Mais attendez ! J'en ais pas fini avec vous ! Hey!Mais partez pas ! Prince de…hem…bref, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, mes chevaux… »

L'elfe arriva enfin dans la cour de Fondcombe où le seigneur Elrond l'attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'inclina respectueusement avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait. Le seigneur des lieux avait l'air pressé c'est pour ça qu'il abrégea la révérence.

_**« -Seigneur Elrond, j'ais les chevaux que vous m'avez demandé…**_

_**Ah ! Bien merci. Déposez-les là. Oh, vous connaissez vos appartements, je ne vous accompagne pas…**_

_**Mais..**_

_**Nous parlerons plus tard, j'ai un conseil secret au porche à présider. »**_

Elle ne put rien dire d'avantage car le seigneur d'Imladris partit vers ce fameux conseil soit dit en passant secret. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

_**« …Il est où ce porche déjà ?Ah oui ! Par là ! Ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard … »**_

Elle traversa un dédale de couloirs et arriva à un croisement. Elle se demanda de quel côté était le porche puis au hasard du sort alla à droite. Quelques minutes plus tard à une embouchure elle croisa deux gardes de la délégation de Mirkwood devant les escaliers qui menaient au porche. Elle les entendit parler :

_**« - C'est pas juste, tu m'as arnaqué. Ma mère va me tuer… Tu savais qu'il ne ferait rien.**_

_**-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Et puis, t'inquiète pas : elle ne peut rien te faire, t'es majeur… »**_

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, elle s'avança et passa entre les deux gardes. Ils la regardèrent, ébahis, et mirent leurs armes sous son nez.

_**« Hey ! Vous là ! On ne passe pas.**_

_Réfléchis ma vieille et vite ! Réfléchis vite… ! **Elrond m'a convié au conseil.**_

**_Je ne la crois pas._** Fit le premier garde a l'adresse de l'autre.

…**_En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il y a un conseil et peut de gens sont au courant…_**répondis le second.

_**NON, vous ne passerez pas !**_

**_D'accord, d'accord…Je m'en vais… »_**marmonna l'elfe.

Elle fit demi-tour et repassa entre eux. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et sans prévenir, elle décocha un bon coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes du premier garde et enchaîna avec un coup de poing au visage du second garde. Le temps de revenir et de comprendre se qui c'était passé l'elfe avait disparue et les gardes décidèrent de ne pas parler de cet incident plus qu'humilient pour ces deux pauvres gardes qui ne faisaient que leur travail.

Pendant ce temps-là Elrond arriva au conseil. L'un des elfes présent s'adressa au seigneur dans leur langue :

_**« -Bah dis donc Elrond, vous vous faites désirer… C'est pourtant plus de votre âge… »**_

Après ses belles paroles, tout les elfes présents, ainsi qu'un rôdeur venu du nord et du nom de Grand-pas, éclatèrent de rire. Gandalf, assis aux côtés de Frodon, était exaspéré par le comportement quelque peu enfantin de l'elfe. De son côté, Frodon n'avait rien compris, pas plus que les nains, qui, pensant qu'on se moquait d'eux, ruminaient dans leurs barbes. Elrond haussa un sourcil et répondit avec son calme légendaire…

_**« -Non, c'est juste que je viens de recevoir ma commande de chevaux de la Lorien. Cela m'a retardé. »**_

Les rires des elfes redoublèrent. Un nain, agacé par cet échange suspect, grogna :

**« -Vous ne pourriez pas parler en langue commune ? On aimerait participer…**

**-Ne vous offusquez pas, Maître Nain. Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie entre elfes. »** Répondit le rôdeur.

Sur ce, le conseil commença enfin. Elrond, debout devant l'assemblée, parla d'une voix forte :

**« -Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous êtes réuni ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. »**

Cachée dans les buissons qui bordés la terrasse, l'elfe frissonna. Le Mordor ? Alors la situation était si grave que ça ? Elle se concentra et écouta. Elrond se tournait vers un semi-homme et lui tendait la main :

**« -Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon. »**

Le dit Frodon regarda furtivement autour de lui et se leva. Il sortit de sa poche l'Anneau Unique et le posa sur un socle de pierre, au milieu de l'assemblée. Un homme, jusqu'à présent silencieux, murmura :

**« -Alors c'était donc vrai…Cet anneau et un don ; un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. »**

Il se leva et, prenant de l'assurance, il parla d'une voix clair.

**« -Depuis longtemps mon peuple protège vos terres. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Donnez-le aux armées du Gondor.**

**-L'anneau ne peut être contrôler : il n'a aucun maître, il n'obéit qu'à Sauron.** Fit Grand-pas.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'un…rôdeur sait de ces choses ?**

**-Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.** S'emporta l'elfe qui s'était adressé à Elrond avant le conseil.

**-Le descendant d'Isildur.** Dit dans un souffle Boromir.

**-Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.**

**_-Assez-vous, Legolas._**

**-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin. »**

Boromir retourna à sa place. Elrond rajouta, l'air plus grave que jamais :

**« -L'anneau doit être détruit. »**

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit jusqu'au moment où un nain, le rompit. Prenant sa hache, il dit :

**« -Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? »**

Il se leva et, avant que quiconque ait put arrêter son geste, il abattit son arme sur l'anneau. Il fut projeté vers les siens avec violence, sa hache brisée en milles morceaux. Elrond reprit toujours aussi sérieux :

**« L'anneau ne peut être détruit par aucun moyen en notre possession, Fils de Gloïn. L'anneau doit être détruit là où il fut forgé dans la montagne du Destin. L'un de vous doit le faire.**

_**-Ah ! C'est gentil de vous proposez, Seigneur Elrond ! »**_ Fit Legolas.

Elrond prit un air sévère et le jeune prince, qui jusqu'à lors souriait, déchanta.

_**« J'ais des elfes à surveiller, moi. En particulier deux… »**_

S' en suivit une dispute entre Elfes et Nains, où tous y mettait du sien. Frodon se leva, et dans le brouhaha, réussit à se faire entendre.

**« -Je vais le faire !…Je vais conduire l'anneau en Mordor ; bien que…je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.**

**-Je vais vous aider dans cette tâche, Frodon. »** Fit le vieux magicien.

Aragorn jura alors de le protéger, suivit de Legolas et de Gimli le nain, ce dernier ne voulant pas laisser un elfe prendre les devants. Boromir se porta lui aussi volontaire. Soudain, un hobbit sortit des buissons, non loin de l'elfe, elle aussi dissimulait. Elle n'avait même pas repéré sa présence… ! Le hobbit ne voulait pas laisser son maître partir sans lui. Elrond acquiesça, un sourire en coin. Deux autres hobbits sortirent de derrière les colonnes. Elrond sembla furieux. C'était un conseil secret ! pas un moulin ! A ce moment, dans la cohue générale, que l'elfe s'éclipsa sans se faire remarquer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**_Alors ? C'était comment ?_**

**_Lalolie & Kalas1209_**


	2. Chapter 2

_L'incruste…_

**Chapitre 2 :Le jour du départ : enfin !**

C'est à ce moment, dans la cohue générale, que l'elfe s'éclipsa sans se faire remarquer. Elle repassa devant les deux gardes qui subitement regardèrent ailleurs en sifflotant. Elle leur sourit et leur fit un petit signe de la main :

_**« -Au revoir ! Et merci pour votre coopération… »**_

Elle replongea dans le dédale de couloirs en espérant retrouver la sortit. Une fois à l'air libre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses chevaux tout en se dirigeant vers les jardins. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna lentement vers ses chevaux, à la base blancs. Elle resta bouche bée devant ses chevaux devenus bleu, vert, jaune, rouge…des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Quand, elle aperçu deux têtes brunes, entre les chevaux, s'enfuirent sur la pointe des pieds en rigolant doucement, elle s'égosilla :

_**« -ELLADAN ! ELROHIR ! Revenez ici TOUT DE SUITE ! Que je vous règle votre compte, bande de…hem hem…**_

**_-C'est fini, je crois que nous sommes repérés._** Fit Elrohir à son frère jumeau.

**_-Et avec cette folle qui hurle, c'est sûr qu' ada est déjà au courant…_**Rajouta Elladan.

**_-ON EST FICHU !_** Crièrent-ils.

**_-J'te propose de courir._** Proposa Elrohir.

_**-De toute façon, on a pas le choix : elle arrive déjà en courant. »**_

Ellandan et Elrohir s'enfuirent à toute jambe, tentant en vain de semer la « furie » a leur trousse. Ils parcoururent tout le palais. L'elfe hurlait sans cesse leurs prénoms et nombreux étaient les elfes qui s'arrêtaient et les regardaient passer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Elrond, suivit des membres de la Communauté, se dirigeait vers la salle de réception. Il évita de justesse deux tornades brunes qui filaient comme l'éclair, mais il fut bousculé par une troisième, rousse cette fois-ci. Il regarda, déconcerté, s'éloigner ses trois énergumènes…

**« -Dites-moi si je me trompe, seigneur Elrond, mais…ce ne serait pas vos fils qui viennent de passaient ?** Demanda malicieusement Aragorn.

**-Non, je n'est pas de fils, moi. Mon épouse en a eut…Moi, je ne les est plus reconnu depuis leur majorité…**Répondit Elrond, exaspéré.

**-C'était qui, l'elfe à leur poursuite ?** Demanda Legolas.

**-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Elfe.** Crachat Gimli. **La situation est grave.**

**-…Pas plus que d'habitude…**Murmura Legolas. »

Les hobbits n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ; ni leurs yeux. Ils sourirent : le voyage risquait d'être très intéressant. Elrond, remit de cette aventure, se retourna vers eux :

**« -Je ne vous accompagne pas : je vais vérifier ma commande de chevaux. »**

Ils se saluèrent et Elrond se dirigea vers la courre du palais. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata…les dégâts. _Ils étaient blancs…non ?_

**_« -ELROHIR ! ELLADAN ! »_** S'écria-t-il dans une colère noire.

Il tourna la tête à droite et les chercha du regard. Quand il tourna la tête à gauche il les aperçu, ainsi que l'elfe de la Lorien. Elle les ramenait en les tenant par le haut du col vers Elrond. Ne précisons pas que tout les elfes à moins de cent mètres, étaient mort de rire.

**« -Alors qu'avez-vous à plaider pour votre défense ?**demande Elrond, **nul besoin de préciser qu'il faut que se soit une raison valable !** rajouta-t-il.

**-Nous sommes des incompris !**répondit Elrohir.

**-OUAIS d'abord personnes ne nous laisse exprimer notre créativité !** rajouta son frère, **on est frustré de pas pouvoir le faire tu sais ada nous on demande que ça **, il prit un air implorent.

**-Elladan…**appela Elrohir

**-Non mais c'est vrai ada personne ne nous prends au sérieux** rajouta-t-il.

**-ELLADAN….**cria son frère

**-QUOI ! Tu pourrais m'aider un peu au lieu de ça tu reste tranquille dans ton coin sans rien dire et du coup on commence à ne plus avoir d'arguments valable…**répondit Elladan en s'énervant contre son frère.

**- JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER mon cher frère que tu étais en train de t'enfoncer de plus en plus et j'ai fait ça pour éviter que tu t'attire les foudres de ada….**cria Elrohir

**-Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour cela car maintenant vous allez recevoir ce que vous méritez pour toutes les bêtises que vous avez faites….**Répondit Elrond très calmement en savourant cet instant.

**-Je crois savoir seigneur Elrond… »**intervient l'elfe, un brin de malice dans les yeux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard les jumeaux d'Elrond étaient toujours en train de frotter le pelage des chevaux pour qu'ils redeviennent d'un blanc pur. Et non loin de là deux personnes les surveiller avec un soupçons de sadisme.

**« -Tiens Elrohir juste à ta droite il reste une tâche de rouge. NETTOIE !.**Dit Elrond avec un certain plaisir dans la voix.

**-OUI ada il sera fait selon vos désirs** répondit le concerné.

**-Et ici une tâche de jaune à votre gauche Elladan. **Ajouta l'elfe avec malice.

**-Très bien Dame des chevaux de Lorien.** Répondit Elladan.

**-Vous croyez que je peux abuser encor un peu de la situation ?**demanda Elrond, **c'est la première foi qu'ils m'obéissent sans rechigner…**

**-Se serait profiter que trop de la situation mon seigneur, mais j'avoue qu'il est plaisant de les voir ainsi…**répondit l'Elfe avec autan de malice que le seigneur.

**-PROFITER PAS DE LA SITUATION C'EST INJUSTE DE FAIRE CELA !** crièrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Legolas qui passait par là était surpris de voir les jumeaux en plein nettoyage.

**« -Bah qu'est ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Bah ça se voit pas on est de corvée !**dit Elrohir exaspéré

**-Ah c'est vrai qu'ils sont plus beau que tout à l'heure comme ça !**

**-C'est vrai tu trouve ?** demanda Elladan plein d'espoir et fier de lui

**-Bon on vous a pas demandé de vous arrêtez vous deux !** tonna Elrond

**-Bien ada on continu…**dit Elladan

**-Tu es venu pour quoi faire au juste, Legolas ?** questionna Elrohir.

**-Au juste vous proposer une balade à travers les bois, mais puisque vous êtes occupé j'irai tout seul…**

Legolas laissa les deux jumeaux furieux qu'il ait osé les narguer, puis se dirigea vers les écuries et partit en forêt.

Un mois plus tard, la Communauté partait à l'aube pour un long voyage périlleux. Elrond et les siens étaient venus leurs faire leurs adieux. Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en arrière, là où sa belle Arwen l'attendrait.

Deux semaine plus tard, la Communauté s'était arrêtée au bord d'une rivière. Sam préparait le repas du soir et discutait avec Frodon. Boromir remplissait les réserves d'eau, Gandalf et Aragorn fumaient tranquillement assis et réfléchissaient au meilleur chemin à suivre. Quand à Gimli et Legolas…

**« -Stupide Elfe !**

**-Nain à tête d'orc !**

**-QUOI ! Espèce d'elfe sans cervelle !**

**-COMMENT ? Même une naine ne voudrait pas de vous ! Espèce de grosse brute ! Il vous avez rien fait ce pauvre lapin !**

**-Mais fallait bien attraper le dîner ! Ah moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire pour le dîner… ?**

**-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? CANIBAL ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais me chercher à manger, MOI ! »**

Et Legolas repartit vers les bois, fièrement. Boromir revint à ce moment et croisa Legolas. Il s'adressa au reste du groupe, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Ben…Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**-Oh…Trois fois rien…C'est le coup du lapin qui a eut du mal à passer...**Répondit Pippin.

**-En effet ! Ca lui a fait un choc.** Rajouta Merry.

**-…Je veux même pas comprendre… »**Fit alors Boromir.

Quelque minute plus tard, Legolas revenait, tout souriant, quelque chose dans les bras. Il déposa sa trouvaille près de Gimli et s'assit. Il commença à manger…

**« -C'est quoi…CA ?** Demanda gentiment Gimli.

**-Oh, ça ? Des baies, des mûres…Des fruits, quoi ! Vous en voulez ?**

**-…HORS DE MA VUE ! VOUS ETES…VOUS…EXASPERANT !**S'énerva le nain.

**-Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher du bois pour le feu…**Annonça alors Aragorn, pas du tout écouté par les deux autres.

**-DE TOUTE FACON VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN GOÛTS !** Cria à son tour l'elfe en se levant.

**-PARDON ?** Fit Gimli, lui aussi se levant, excédé par les propos de l'elfe, hache à la main.

**-Ah ! Legolas ! Gimli ! C'est gentil de vous proposez ! »** Leur sourit Aragorn.

L'elfe et le nain se retournèrent, synchros, vers l'humain. Ils le regardèrent, avec la légère impression de s'être fait avoir…L'Homme, leur souriant toujours, se leva et les pris tout deux par le bras et les envoya direction le bois. Non loin de là, une mystérieuse ombre observait la situation, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Dans le petit bois :

**« -…Et la, je lui est dit… »**

Gimli s'était mis à racontait l'un de ses voyage avec son cousin…Quel était son nom déjà ? Peut importe, Legolas ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon…trop occupait à chercher d'où pouvait provenir la présence qu'il avait sentit, quelques secondes auparavant. Ca avait été si rapide, qu'il en était perturbé. Ils avançaient toujours, ramassant au passage des brindilles…enfin, Gimli ramassait. Ce dernier finit par ce retournait vers l'elfe, un pressentiment qu'on ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup…C'est là qu'il remarqua que dans les bras de l'elfe il devait y avoir… trois ou quatre brindilles ? Alors que lui avait les bras chargés ! Qui plus est l'elfe regardait en l'air !

**« -On peut savoir ce que vous foutez au juste ? »**

Legolas ne l'écoutait toujours pas préférant chercher d'où provenait cette présence…

**« -M'ECOUTEZ PAS SURTOUT JE VOUS DIREZ RIEN !**

**-Hein ? Pardon vous disiez ?**

**-Vous les elfes de toute façon vous n'aimez que la nature ! Les arbres, les arbres et ô !encor les arbres !Vous devriez vous mariez avec !**

**-Commencez pas à m'insulter ! Je vous ai rien fait ! »**

Notre ombre mystérieuse les regardait se chamailler comme des enfants. Elle se dit qu'il fallait partir et profita de la dispute pour s'éclipser : le Prince de Mirkwood n'avait que trop sentit sa présence. Cela commençait à devenir dangeureux pour elle si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Un p'tit peu d'encouragement pour la suite sa peut pas faire de mal ?lol +**_

_**Lalolie & Kalas1209**_


	3. Chapter 3

L'incruste

**_Chapitre 3 : Chacun sa route … Chacun son chemin.

* * *

_**

Un après-midi, alors que la communauté était à l'arrêt, Gandalf et Gimli parlait tout les deux du chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter. Gimli tentant de convaincre le vieux magicien de prendre par la Moria, mine de son cousin Balïn. Mais le magicien refusait catégoriquement de prendre par ces mines réputées dangereuses. Boromir donnait les bases du combat à l'épée à Merry et Pippin sous le regard amusé d'Aragorn. Legolas observait les alentours, quand soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Toute la compagnie arrêta ses occupations et observèrent le nuage noir à l'horizon.

**« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda un des hobbits.

**-Oh ce n'est qu'un petit nuage.** Répondit le nain avec désinvolture.

**-Qui avance vite…Et contre le vent…**Fit remarquer Boromir.

**-Des crébins du pays de Dûn !** s'écria l'elfe.

Notre mystérieuse ombre en entendant cela se cacha parmi la végétation et le relief comme la communauté. Une foi la menace passée, Gandalf ce retourna vers la montagne et dit :

**« -Le chemin du sud est surveillé, il nous faut passer par le col de Caradhras.** »

Elle regarda la montagne et pensa que ce n'était pas gagné et qu'ils auraient du mal à le franchir. Donc, elle décida de passer par le chemin le plus facile : suivre la Rivière des Cygnes et de rejoindre le Cours d'Argent. Pendant ce temps la communauté commença son ascension de la montagne. Elle redescendit dans la plaine et appela sa monture en elfique. Au bout de deux minutes, un magnifique cheval noir comme la nuit arriva au grand galop.

_**« -Te voilà enfin ma belle ! Où étais tu passé encor ? Y avait encor des étalons qui te couraient après ? Bon j'ai besoin de toi pour rejoindre la Lorien. Il faut qu'on suive la Rivière des Cygnes et qu'on rejoigne le cours d'Argent. »**_

Elle monta sur le dos de sa jument et elles partirent au triple galop. Elle chevaucha jour et nuit mais faisait des haltes pour manger et boire. Plusieurs jours passèrent quand enfin les bois de la Lorien s'élevaient devant ses yeux. Majestueux et grand car les arbres arboraient leurs couleurs dorées. Elle s'élança et entra dans les bois en plein galop. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire arrêter par les gardes des bois. Soudain une flèche se pointa sur elle et elle arrêta sa jument net.

« -**Halte ! Déclinait votre identité !** demanda un garde.

**-Mais bien sur !** répondit-elle en retirant son capuchon

**-Enfin te voilà !**dit un elfe qui était en retrait jusqu'à présent.

La communauté avait dû voyager de nuit car les espions de Saroumane passaient et repassaient tout le jour. Ils avaient grimpé une bonne partie de la montagne et avançaient en file indienne. La neige les empêchait de poursuivre correctement : les hobbits avaient de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Frodon sentait l'Anneau peser à son coup. Il avait froid et se sentait épuiser. Soudain, il trébucha et roula dans la neige jusqu'à Aragorn, qui se trouvait derrière lui. Quand il se releva à l'aide du rôdeur, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'assurer que l'Anneau était toujours autour de son coup. Mais il n'y était pas. Un brin de panique faillit l'assaillir, quand il vit son anneau sagement posé sur la neige. Mais Boromir s'en saisit. Il l'observait avec admiration et Frodon ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain dégoût à l'idée que l'homme le tenait et pas lui.

« **-N'est-ce pas surprenant que nous devions avoir peur d'une si petite chose… ? Une si petite chose**… »

Aragorn mit la main sur la garde de son épée quand il vit les doigts de Boromir se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'Anneau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir par ses maléfices…

**« -Boromir ! Rendez l'anneau à Frodon** !

**-Bien sûr…Je n'en ai cure… »**

L'homme du Gondor redonna l'Anneau à Frodon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il partit alors plus en avant tandis que le hobbit passait avec soulagement son fardeau à son coup.

Les journées se succédèrent calmement. Bientôt, ils purent voyager de nouveau de jour car le temps de la montagne ne permettait pas aux oiseaux de Saroumane de les poursuivre. Un jour, ils furent surpris par une tempête de neige. Merry et Pippin étaient devant Boromir qui les aidait à avancer. Frodon et Sam étaient, eux, avec Aragorn. La neige les empêchait de voir correctement devant eux. Mais un regard vers le bas permis à Frodon de voir que l'elfe ne s'enfonçait nullement dans la neige : il marchait dessus comme s'il n'avait s'agit que de l'herbe. Soudain, Legolas tendit l'oreille :

« -**J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs…**

**-C'est peut-être votre écho que vous entendez…**Grommela Gimli.

**-C'est Saroumane !** »S'écria Gandalf à travers la tempête.

Le magicien s'avança aux côtés de l'elfe et prononça une incantation. La foudre s'abattit sur le flanc de la montagne. Il aurait était vaincu si Legolas n'avait pas eut le réflexe de le pousser contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne. La Communauté fut ensevelit de neige. Petit à petit, ils refaisaient surface.

« **-Nous ne pouvons aller plus en avant ! **Fit Aragorn.

-**Passons par ma citée !** Proposa Boromir.

**-Si nous ne pouvons passer par-dessus la montagne, passons par-dessous : passons par les mines de la Moria**. Rajouta Gimli**. Mon cousin Balïn nous y accueillera !**

**-Bien, Gimli. Vous m'encouragez. Nous chercherons ensemble les portes cachées. Et nous les passerons. J'y suis déjà aller et j'en suis ressortit vivant…**

**-Moi aussi, J'ai passé une fois la Porte des Rigoles Sombres. Mais j'en suis également ressorti et le souvenir m'en est très désagréable. Je ne souhaite pas pénétrer dans la Moria une seconde fois**. Fit Aragorn.

**-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'y entrer fût-ce une seule fois.** Dit Pippin.

-**Ni moi non plus.** Murmura Sam.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Qui le voudrait ? Mais la question est de savoir qui me suivra, si je vous guide ?** Demanda Gandalf.

-**Moi !** Dit Gimli avec ardeur.

**-Moi aussi malgré tout**. Rajouta Aragorn.

**-Moi, je n'irais pas. A moins qu'il n'y ait un vote unanime contre moi. Qu'en disent Legolas** **et les hobbits ?** Demanda Boromir.

-**Je ne désire pas aller dans la Moria.** Annonça Legolas.

**-…Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider. »** Fit alors Gandalf.

Le concerné observa ses compagnons gelés. Il serait injuste de les faire continuer dans un froid pareil ! Lui aussi souhaitait être au chaud. Et puis, si Gimli assurait que les mines étaient sure…

**« -Nous passerons par les mines. »**

Ils redescendirent donc la montagne et la contournèrent. A la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent devant un lac à l'eau noire. Puis le nain s'exclama :

« **- Oh ! Les murs de la Moria**. »

Le vieux magicien s'arrêta devant un pan de la montagne qu'il caressa de la main.

« - **De l'Ithildîn cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. »**

Soudain par une éclaircie de la lune, une porte apparue sur le roc. Il y avait une inscription en haut de l'arche. Le magicien prit le temps de la lire à voix haute pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas l'inscription. Le vieux magicien essaya plusieurs mots de passe dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait mais en vain, car les portes restèrent close. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'essaies, Gandalf abandonna fourbus et désespéré. Alors, Frodon se leva et relut la gravure. « Parlé ami et entrez », c'est une énigme, s'écria-t-il alors. Il demanda ensuite :

« **- Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?**

**-Bella,** répondit Gandalf »

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors à la grande surprise de tout le monde et l'entrée de la mine fut accessible pour la communauté. Une foi à l'intérieur, Gimli parla de l'hospitalité légendaire des nains.

**« -…pas comme certains…**

**-Qu' insinuez vous, je vous pris ?** tiqua l'elfe.

**-Moi ? Mais absolument rien ! J'y peux rien si vous êtes si susceptible…** » fit malicieusement le nain.

Alors que qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la sombre mine, Gandalf plaça un cristal au bout de son bâton et la lumière fut. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur fit peur et Boromir prit la parole :

« **- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau !** »

En effet à leur pied s'entassait nombre de cadavre de nains mort depuis déjà longtemps. Legolas sortis une flèche de l'un des cadavres et dit :

**« -Des gobelins** »

Tous s'armèrent pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Quand quelque chose de visqueux lui agrippa la cheville. Les autres hobbits s'aperçurent que Frodon était traîné sur le sol entraîné par une espèce de tentacule. Sam cria :

« -**Grand-Pas venez ! **»

Alors Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas partirent secourir Frodon. Sam attaqua le premier la bête en lui entaillant la tentacule qui retenait Frodon prisonnier. La tentacule repartit vers l'eau, mais ce n'est pas une mais une dizaine de tentacules qui surgirent de l'eau. L'une d'entre elle agrippa encore une fois Frodon et l'attira vers l'eau, c'est alors que Legolas décocha une flèche ensuite Aragorn et Boromir s'élancèrent dans l'eau et tranchèrent toutes les tentacules à leur portée. Legolas décocha encor une flèche qui fit apparaître la créature. C'était une espèce de pieuvre géante avec une tête hideuse, elle ouvrit la bouche et entreprit de manger le hobbit mais Boromir trancha la tentacule qui retenait Frodon. Il rattrapa le hobbit et Gandalf s'écria :

**« - Dans les mines ! **

**-Legolas ! »** cria Boromir en se précipitant vers la mine le hobbit dans les bras et Aragorn à sa suite

La pieuvre géante les poursuivis et essaya d'entré mais elle ne fit qu'éboulée la porte de la mine. N'ayant plus le choix, ils s'anvançèrent dans les ténèbres et les profondeurs de la Moria. Il marchèrent pendant trois jours et tombèrent sur un croisement. Le chemin de droite monté, le chemin de gauche descendait et le chemin du milieu lui continué tout droit. C'est à ce moment que Gandalf dit :

« - **Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit ! »**

Ils s'installèrent alors en attendant la décision du magicien. Pippin chuchota à Merry :

**« - Sommes-nous perdu ?**

-**Non,** répondit Merry

**-Je crois que si !**

**-Chut Gandalf réfléchit !**

**-Ah parce qu'il réfléchit ?**

**-Tais-toi Pippin !**

**-Merry**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai faim »**

Pendant ce bref échange de parole entre Merry et Pippin, Frodon remarqua qu'ils étaient suivit par une étrange créature. Le vieux magicien lui dévoila que cette créature en question était Gollum. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, quand Gandalf dit :

**« -Oh ! c'est par ici !**

**-Ah ! Ca y est ça lui revient !** s'exclama Merry

**-Non, mais l'air est moins nauséabond par ici, dans le doute Meriadoc il faut toujours faire confiance à son flair,** il rigola et descendit l'escalier de gauche.

**-Ah oui ! C'est la même chose quand il est l'heure de passer à table ! **dit Merry avec un grand sourire.

**-Oui, quand ça sent bon au Dragon Vert, c'est que le festin est prêt ! » **continua Pippin.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand royaume de la cité des nains de Cavenain, magnifiquement sculpté et continuèrent à marcher, jusqu'à ce que Gimli quitte le groupe pour aller dans une salle annexe sur la droite. Etant obligé de rester en groupe, le reste de la communauté le suivit. Il débouchèrent sur la tombe de Balïn seigneur de la Moria, où Gimli pleurait la mort de son cousin. Gandalf prit un livre des bras d'un cadavre adossé à la tombe et lut. Pippin ne pouvant résisté à sa curiosité fit tombé un cadavre en armure dans un puit de pierre. Bien sur cela fit un boucan d'enfer et Gandalf ajouta après un silence de mort :

**« -Crétin de Touque, jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !**

**-Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès !** ce défendit Pippin

**-Vous avez sûrement amotter tout les gobelins de cette mine avec ce tapage ! »**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que des tam-tam se firent entendre. Boromir alla à la porte vérifié si tout allé bien quand deux flèches le manqua de peu. Il donna quelque petit renseignement à la troupe prête à combattre. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place aux gobelins assoiffé par la mort. La communauté prenait le dessus quand un troll des cavernes entra, mais le pauvre était un peu dans les vapes qu'il faisait plus de dégâts chez les gobelins que dans la communauté. Legolas acheva le troll de trois flèches dans le crâne. Ils entendirent à nouveau les tam-tam et se précipitèrent dehors pour fuir vers le pont de Khazad-Dûm.Ils durent s'arrêtaient étant entouré de gobelins. Mais heureusement pour la communauté ils furent effrayé par quelque chose et ils ne restait pas un gobelin en vu. Seulement le hic est que ce qui a effrayé les gobelins n'est autre qu'un Balrog. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et partirent en direction du pont. Ils eurent quelques petites embûches en chemin mais ils arrivèrent et traversèrent tous le pont sauf Gandalf. Ayant remarqué sa disparition, ils regardèrent tous vers le pont où Gandalf menait le plus dur combat de sa vie, celui qui l'oppose à un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien temps. Le Balrog posa un pied sur le pont mais celui-ci céda sous le poids de ce démon. Et il sombra dans les ténèbres. Malheureusement, la vigilance du magicien le quitta car le Balrog dans une ultime tentation de sauvé sa misérable vie, s'accrocha avec son fouet à la cheville du magicien qui le fit sombrer avec lui. Tous sortirent pour ne pas se faire tué par les gobelins. Une fois sortir Aragorn leur laissa un cour moment de répit pour pleurer la perte du magicien. Il demanda à Boromir :

**« -Relevé-les Boromir.**

**-Laisser leur cinq minutes par pitié. »**

Car en effet la tristesse se voyait sur tous les visages de la communauté. Les larmes coulaient sur tout les visages laissant des sillons salé sur les peaux de leur propriétaires. Aragorn répondit autoritairement :

**« -Dès la tombé de la nuit les montagnes regorges d'orc, il faut atteindre la Lorien au plus vite. »**

C'est alors que la communauté partit vers la forêt verdoyante de la Lorien, pour demandé aide et hospitalité.

_A suivre….._

Lalolie & Kalas1209 

_**ON VOUS REMERCIE TOUS BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS QUI NOUS ONT FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR ET NOUS A ENCOURAGEE A CONTINUER DONC RENDEZ-VOUS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ILS VOUS RESTENT A FAIRE…..bisous**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**L'incruste…**_

**Alex : Merci la review ! Juste pour te répondre : en fait dans le livre, Frodon comprend le Quenya (ou le vieux elfique, celui des cérémonies ou autres…) mais pas le Sindarin.**

**Celebrian** : **« bella » (on sait pas si ça s'écrit comme ça…) est dit dans le film par Gandalf comme étant la traduction de « ami ». Mais tu n'as pas tord, le mot elfique pour « ami » est « Mellon ».**

**Tite bulle brine : Merci beaucoup ! Nous aussi on a bien aimé écrire le passage avec Merry et Pippin. Le chapitre 4 est un peu plus long que le précédent, et le 5 promet d'être encore plus long, lol.**

**Lucilia : Merci à toi aussi. On est contentes que ça te plaise. On essaie de mettre un max de bêtises tout en restant plus ou moins sérieuses ( ce qui est rare…)**

_Note :_ _Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou autre, faites comme si elles n'existaient pas, lol._

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 :La Lothlorien.**

Ils pénétrèrent dans les bois dorés au pas de courses. Aragorn en tête de file, suivis de Legolas, puis du reste de la communauté à bout de souffle. Les hobbits avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient marcher. Gimli s'approchant de Frodon et le tint en garde :

**« -Prenait garde jeune hobbit, on dit qu'une sorcière elfe vit dans ces bois. »**

Pendant que Gimli parlait Frodon eut une vision d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa voix résonna dans sa tête :

**« -Bienvenus Frodon de la comté, prenez garde car vous apporté un grand mal dans ce royaume… »**

Quand il assista à une dispute entre le nain et Legolas.

**« -Comment ça une sorcière elfe ? Je vous signale que vous parlez d'une de mes parentes ! Un peu de respect pour les anciens !**

**-Le prenez pas de si haut ! C'est pas de ma faute ce sont les rumeurs…**

**-Vous croyez aux rumeurs maintenant ? Vous me décevez. Un jour vous vous ferez massacré pour votre insolence !**

_**-Doucement Legolas…**_

**-Ca ça m'étonnerais, j'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard…Oups… »**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une flèche se planta sous son nez. La petite troupe fut encerclé par des archers qui étaient sortis de nul part. Avec un sérieux air méprisant, qui foudroie sur place.

**« -Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir…**

**-Le nain pourrait encore vous rabattre votre clapet maître elfe…**

**-Il faudra déjà être de taille…**

_-**Et un zéro pour Haldir**_**…** lança Legolas

**-Ca suffit Legolas vous n'arrangé pas la situation, tonna Aragorn, Nous demandons aide et hospitalité Haldir de la Lorien**, _enfin juste pour certains_, pensa-t-il en regardant Legolas et Gimli.

**-La Dame de ces lieux vous attend, suivait moi… »**

Haldir les mena alors à travers la forêt après leur avoir bandés les yeux. Lorsque la nuit fut venue, ils aperçurent une cabane dans les arbres. Haldir leur annonça qu'ils dormiraient là cette nuit. Bien sur Gimli protesta royalement qu'il ne monterait jamais dans un arbre de sa vie. Finalement au bout de cinq minute où il c'était retrouvé tout seul, il monta à la fine échelle de cordes. Le lendemain, Ils se retrouvèrent devant le couple royal de la Lorien. Celeborn demanda :

**« - Au départ la communauté était composé de neuf compagnons. Dites moi où est Gandalf le Gris, car je désire vivement m'entretenir avec lui ?**

**-Il a basculé dans l'ombre… »** répondit Galadriel à son mari.

Elle regarda un part un tout les membres de la communauté et leur parla par télépathie. Seul Boromir semblé souffrir des paroles de la Dame, car il détourna les yeux de ceux d'un bleu de Galadriel. Elle les fit conduirent au pied d'un immense arbre. Ils entendirent un chant s'élever dans l'air. Legolas leur expliqua que c'était une complainte pour la mort de Gandalf.

Haldir rentrait chez lui après une visite auprès de la communauté. Il trouva sa sœur assise en train de lire un livre, ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadant dans son dos.

**_« -Tu ne devineras jamais qui est ici !_**dit Haldir.

**_-Non, vas-y, dis-moi. _**Fit-elle, levant à peine le visage de son livre.

**_-Puisqu'ILS ne t'intéressent pas…j'te le dirais pas. »_** Et il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle se retint à peine deux minutes, puis se précipita dans la chambre de son frère…

_**« -HALDIR ! »**_

Ce dernier retirait son armure quand elle entra. Il la regarda un instant, un sourcil levé, puis retourna à son occupation. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille, d'une voix mielleuse…

_**« -Haaaaldir…Tu sais, je t'aime…Mon grand frère adoré…c'est qui ?**_

_**-De qui ?**_

_**-Tu sais très bien ! Joue pas au plus malin !…Alleeeeeez, dis le moi.**_

_**-Hm…Je sais plus tient…C'est dommage. Tant pis. »**_

Exaspérée, elle se mit à la recherche de ses deux autres frères. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin…Elle courut dans toute la clairière et les appelant, en vain. Elle décida d'aller voir à leurs postes de garde.

Un peu plus loin, Gimli aperçu cette elfe courir dans tous les sens, appelant Rùmil et Orophin…

_« _-_Ils sont fous ces elfes… »_

Quelque part en pleine forêt, au poste de garde, deux elfes étaient en pleine concentration…Soudain, l'un d'eux posa une carte sur une souche de bois. L'autre s'écria :

_**« -Non ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me bat ! Tu triche en plus !**_

**_-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis un honnête elfe de Lorien !_**

_**-…Ouais…**Mon œil, oui… »_

Un bruit attira leur attention. Ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler de loin…

_**« -C'est étrange…Je reconnais cette voix…**_

_**-Oui, moi aussi…Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, pour une fois…**_

_**-Oui, je dirais plutôt que c'est un ton suppliant…**_

_**-Conclusion : sauve qui peut ! Avant qu'elle essaie de nous soudoyer… »**_

Ils ramassèrent leur jeu de carte et se cachère dans un arbre. A peine une minute passa ; ils virent alors leur plus jeune sœur s'arrêter à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés juste avant. C'est alors qu'Orophin vit avec horreur une de leur carte sur le sol. Leur sœur, qui apparemment l'avait aussi repéré, la ramassa. Elle leva la tête vers eux et s'écria :

_**« -DESCENDEZ DE LA ! »**_

Le silence lui répondit…

_**« -Tant pis ! Haldir m'envoie vous demander quelque chose… ! »**_

Les deux elfes se regardèrent. Orophin murmura :

_**« -Et si s'était vrai ?**_

_**-Non, je pense que c'est un piège…C'est forcément un pièce.**_

_**-Ouais, ta raison…Elle nous mène toujours par le bout du nez.**_

**_-…J'espère que c'était pas urgent…_**Fit alors Rùmil.

**_-De quoi ?_** Demanda son frère.

_**-Bah, ce qu'Haldir voulait nous demander.**_

_**-Mais…Ta dit que c'était un piège !**_

_**-Bah je sais plus moi ! Oh et puis zut ! On verra bien. Au pire, prépare toi à fuir… »**_

Ils descendirent alors doucement et se tinrent, à une distance raisonnable, devant leur sœur. Elle soupira et s'approcha d'eux. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ils reculaient…

_**« -Non mais c'est bon ! Je vais pas vous manger !**_

**_-Ca c'est toi qui le dit…Qui nous dit que tu dis vrai…_** rétorqua Orophin

_**-Et mon poing dans ta figure il te le prouve assez ?**_

_**-Euh…Je crois que c'est un excellent argument !**_

-_Mes frères sont des idiots…_

_-Notre sœur est un vrai tyran…_

**_-Bon qu'est ce que t'avait à demander ?_** interrogea Rùmil.

_**-Quels sont les derniers visiteurs ?**_

_**-Bah Haldir t'a pas dit ?c'est la Communauté envoyé par Elrond…**_

-_C'était donc ça tout ces murmures toute la journée…_

**-_Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un piège_**…fit Orophin

_**-Vous avez exactement trois secondes pour déguerpir…**_

**_-Dire qu'on est garde de la Lorien et on se fait dominer par notre propre sœur_**. Fit remarqué Rùmil.

_**-Tait toi et COURRE ! »**_

Elle les regarda partir en direction de la forêt. Elle rentra chez elle contente de ces informations obtenues aussi facilement.

Deux semaines plus tard, Aragorn avait regroupé tout le monde pour demander qui s'arrêterait là et du chemin qui allaient emprunter. Lorsque des servantes apportèrent le petit déjeuner. L'une d'elle s'approcha du groupe pour jouer au petit espion… Quand Aragorn la remarqua et demanda :

**« -Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?**

**-Euh**…_je suis fichu, trouve vite quelque chose à dire_** oui j'ai perdu mon anneau… »**

Frodon par un réflexe mit la main à son cou. Toute la compagnie la regarder bizarrement comme si elle avait un mot interdit.

**« -Oui, vous savez un anneau ? Une bague si vous préférez ? En plus elle appartenait à ma mère vous comprenez j'y tiens énormément…**

Elle était toute fière de sa réponse quand… Pippin lui dit :

**« -Vous voulez parler de celui qui est à mes pieds ?**

**-Un ?…de quoi vous parlez ?**

**-Vous n'aviez pas perdu un anneau de famille ?** Demanda Legolas surprit de la réponse donné par la servante.

**-Ah ! Oui, celui-là ! Merci bien et bonne appétit… »**

Elle commençait à partir quand elle fut interpellée par Aragorn :

**« -Quelle est votre nom demoiselle ?**

**-Mon nom ? répondit-elle surprise par la question,**_ euh vite vite une réponse euh._ **Cela ne vous sera pas utile mon Seigneur.**

**-Si j'y tient je remercierais la Dame de votre bon service.**

**-Je me nomme Annaliä Mon Seigneur. »**

Elle fit une révérence un peu mal assuré et partit. Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours cet anneau dans sa main…

_**« -Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette camelote ? Même pas un travail elfique ! »**_

Elle décida tout de même de garder l'anneau car il pouvait toujours lui servir plus tard qui sais. Deux jours avent le départ de la Communauté, Haldir alla trouver sa sœur qui discutait non loin de là avec son frère Rùmil. Il s'approcha et lui demanda :

_**« -Bonjour !**_

_**-Oh ! tiens bonjour Haldir !**_

_**-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner pour rendre une petite visite à la communauté ?**_

_**-Euh…Nan désolé je dois m'entraînée avec Rùmil à l'art des dagues.**_

**_-hein ? Et depuis quand ?_** Fit le concerné.

Elle lui asséna un bon coup de talon sur le pied puis il rajouta :

_**-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, désolé Haldir elle doit se perfectionné aux dagues.**_

_**-Hummm, bon d'accord mais la communauté part dans deux jours. Toi qui voulait la voir je dois avouer que je ne te comprend pas…**_

_**-Nan, mais réflexion faite elle est pas si intéressante.**_

_**-Et puis je savoir pourquoi tu t'entraîne au maniement des dagues ?**_

_**-Car je part dans bientôt pour Minas Tirith.**_

_**-Ah bon et pourquoi cela ?**_

_**-Pour faire des recherche aux archives et pour me cultiver mon cher.»**_

Haldir les quitta pour aller rejoindre la communauté, quand à Annaliä et Rùmil ils commencèrent l'entraînement sans poser de questions….

Legolas réfléchissait, s'il rentrait ou pas chez lui. Il marcha pendant un long moment, tout en réfléchissant. Ces pas le menèrent vers un lac. C'était un endroit calme et paisible, parfait pour réfléchir à l'ombre des arbres. Legolas s'assit sur un rocher et se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur la surface de l'eau. Il avait enfin pris sa décision quand, tout à coup, une magnifique créature surgit de l'eau. Elle était de dos ; Ses longs cheveux mouillés se rejoignirent au centre de son dos, descendaient jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Sa peau quelque peu hâlée semblait douce. Ses mains fines passaient dans sa chevelure pour l'essorer. Legolas était subjugué. Il observa chacun de ses gestes, souples et gracieux, tandis que la créature commençait à natter ses cheveux roux et rassemblait sur le côté. IL la vit se retourner lentement. Aussitôt il se rendit compte de sa position plutôt embarrassante… Il descendit doucement du rocher et commençait à partir quand il reçut un cailloux dans le dos. Surpris il se retourna et évita de justesse un projectile ; cependant il n'évita pas le second… et se le prit sur le front.

_**« -AIE !**_

_**-ESPECE DE VOYEUR ! OBSEDE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ! »**_

Legolas porta une main à son front douloureux et observa plus précisément la fameux créature plutôt impulsive… Elle était merveilleuse ! Ses yeux vert-clair, son nez fin et légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougis par sa baignade, la peau de son cou, ses épaules, et enfin…

De son côté, elle aussi l'observa. Le prince de Mirkwood portait des bottes de daim, un pantalon noir aux broderies d'argent qui s'entrelaçaient sur les côtés. Il avait également une chemise de soie bleu-ciel, elle aussi brodée à la manière elfique. Sa peau pâle, son port fier et princier, ses lèvres fines, son nez fin et droit, et ses yeux d'un bleu océan, purs, qui descendaient le long de son cou… de son cou ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le haut de son corps était hors de l'eau…

_**« -RETOURNEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT !**_

_**-Hein ? **_

_**-MINTENANT ou vous serez tel un étalon impur à la reproduction… »**_

Legolas réagit aussitôt. Il se retourna mais un regard sur sa droite, il vit les vêtements tassés au sol.

_**« -J'ai vos vêtements, et vous n'avez rien… Dites-moi qui vous êtes dresseuse de chevaux et soi disant servante… »**_

Le silence s'installa. De son ouïe fine, Legolas l'entendit sortir de l'eau. Legolas ramasse les vêtements et se redressa. Il resta cependant de dos. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était approchée de lui. Il sursauta légèrement quand il la sentit se coller à lui, ses bras l'entourant par dessus ses épaules. Il ne bougea plus. Elle susurra…

_**« -Mon nom est Annaliä… Et vous, vous êtes Legolas, prince de Mirkwood… »**_

Etonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand elle lui prit ses vêtements des mains. Il l'entendit rire.

_**« -Je ne savais pas que le légendaire prince de Mirkwood se avoir par les simples charmes d'une dresseuse de chevaux… »**_

En effet, c'était la première fois que Legolas se faisait avoir aussi facilement.

Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir gardé sa méfiance, mais elle était magnifique, enfin de ce qu'il avait pu voir…

Elle commença à s'habiller, et une fois fini, elle lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et fut une nouvelle fois envahit par la beauté qui émanait d'elle. Elle portait une robe verte claire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. La jupe était ample, un corset un peu plus foncé que la jupe, dévoilait ses formes sans pour autant être de trop. Ses manches étaient des voiles vert-clairs. Elles étaient amples et ouvertes sur le dessus, retenues au poignets par la couture et aux épaules par des broches en mithril. Ses cheveux nattés, laissaient ses oreilles pointues en évidence. Elle avait quelque mèches rebelles qui sortaient de sa natte, mais cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Legolas fut tirait de sa rêverie car il entendit une voix…

_**« - Vous aurais-je offensé, Prince !Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée. Je suis sortit de mon rang, veuillez m'en excuser.**_

_**-Mais pas…**_

**-LEGOLAS ! »** Hurla le nain en arrivant vers lui.

Il fut coupé par Gimli qui avait le dont pour toujours arriver au bon moment…

**« -Legolas ! Vous devez retourner auprès d'Aragorn, il vous cherche partout.**

**-Très bien, j'irais tout à l'heure. »**

Il se retourna pour reprendre sa conversation avec Annaliä. Mais elle avait profité de ce moment de répit pour filler à « l'anglaise ». Il la chercha du regard quand Gimli reprit, agacé :

**« - Que cherchez-vous à la fin ?**

**-Vous n'auriez pas vu où est partit l'elfe qui était avec moi ?**

**-Mais voyons, arrêtez de délirer, il n'y avait personne avec vous !**

**-Mais si ! Une elfe rousse ! Elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser, ça ce remarque une elfe rousse !** Fit-il, affolé.

**-C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans cet état là. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas mangé des fruits hallucinogènes ? »** Demanda le nain en regardant bizarrement Legolas.

Legolas se calma et ajouta à Gimli :

**« -Je vais voir Aragorn. »**

Le nain regarda l'elfe partir et se dit que finalement la folie c'était peut-être contagieux, qui sait ? Il trouvait les elfes de plus en plus fous, sauf bien sûr Galadriel, l'élue de son cœur…

Legolas arriva bientôt en vue d'Aragorn. Une fois devant lui, ils se saluèrent et Aragorn prit la parole :

_**« -Je voulais savoir si vous continuez l'aventure avec nous ? »**_

Legolas voulait en savoir plus sur Annaliä mais il se dit que sa place était au près de la Communauté. Il répondit alors avec le sourire :

_**« -Bien évidemment, je ne peux vous laissez maintenant, vous seriez perdus sans moi… »**_

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux et eurent le cœur bien joyeux quand toute la troupe fut de retour auprès d'eux. La Dame des lieux les avait invité à dîner pour leur dernière nuit en Lothlorien.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Ca vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ?**_

_**Lalolie & Kalas1209.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'incruste**_

**tite bulle brine : Contente que ça t'es détendu après ton bac blanc. Mais bon Legolas n'est peut-être pas en train de tomber amoureux, il fait juste des remarques sur la beauté d'une elfe c'est pas la même chose…lol. Je suis désolé pour Merry et Pippin mais dans ce chapitre on n'avait pas tellement besoin d'eux sauf pour le bal donc voila. Je te fais un gros bisous et bon courage pour ton bac.**

**Estelwing : Et oui qu'est ce que tu veux, les hommes ne peuvent résisté aux charme d'une femme, lol. Parce qu'ils sont dévastateurs, mdr, et t'inquiète pas le chap5 devrait te plaire aussi il y a une révélation dedans donc c'est pour ça qu'on a été plus sérieuse mais on a glissé deux ou trois bêtises quand on pouvait. Je te fais un gros bisous.**

_Note: Pour les fautes d'orthographes faites comme si elles n'existaient pas..._

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 5 : La communauté se dissout :**_

Gimli était tout joyeux en se rendant dans la salle de réception avec la Communauté. Il communiquait sa bonne humeur à tout le monde. Bien sur Celeborn et Galadriel avait tenu à fêter leur départ comme il se doit. Les hobbits, précisons deux hobbits étaient tout heureux en pensant aux mots festin et fête.

De son côté Haldir était dans de beaux draps, car il n'arrivait pas à régler un léger détail, sa propre sœur refusait de lui obéir :

_**« -Mais voyons tu ne peux pas restait là…**_

_**-Et pourquoi pas ?**_

_**-Primo, parce que la Dame t'invite à sa table. Secondo, elle t'a fait faire une robe ; ce qui est un grand honneur. Et tercio, TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA A MOI ! On va penser quoi de moi si la Dame te fait l'honneur de t'invité à sa table et que tu n'es pas là !**_

_**-Bah ! C'est tout simple ils penseront que tu ne sais pas te faire obéir de ta sœur… ET ILS AURONT RAISON ! JE N'IRAI PAS POINT FINAL !**_

_**-Oh ! Si tu iras ! Tu as intérêt à t'habillée sinon c'est moi qui le ferait et par la manière forte !**_

_**-T'oserais pas…**_

_**-Oh que si j'oserais. »**_

Elle arracha la robe des mains d'Haldir furieuse et alla se changer et se coiffée. Elle revenue une demi-heure plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Haldir lui dit :

_**« -Et bein ! Tu en a mis du temps ! Mais comme tu es merveilleuse ça compense ton retard.**_

_**-Ouais, trêve de bavardage, allons-y qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible.**_

_**-Je ne comprends pas tu devrais être heureuse de faire la fête…**_

_**-LA FETE ! Tu trouve ça amusant de danser toute la nuit avec des elfes qui n'arrêtent pas de bavé sur toi ? Désolé mais je préfère m'entraînée à me battre où même chevauchée sous les étoiles.**_

_**-Ah ! Je vous jure ! Plus dur que ça tu meurs !… »**_

Ils se mirent donc en route, car ils étaient déjà bien en retard et on se demande à cause de qui ! Ils arrivèrent enfin et le héraut les annonça :

**« -Haldir et sa sœur Annaliä de Lothlorien ! »**

Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux et Haldir mena sa sœur auprès de Galadriel. Annaliä s'inclina respectueusement et dit :

**« -Je m'excuse pour ce retard ma Dame, nous avons eu quelques petits différents…**

**-Vous êtes toute excusez, prenait donc place à mes côtés.**

**-Ma Dame, je ne peux acceptée c'est trop d'honneur.**

**-Cela me fait plaisir, allez prener donc place »**

Elle s'assit donc auprès de la Dame et elle remarqua pour la première fois que tout les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle rosit légèrement et se dit _ça y est ça commence déjà._ _A peine entrée qu'ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds._

Le repas se déroula très bien et Annaliä ne regretta pas d'être venue finalement, car Merry et Pippin la faisait beaucoup rire avec leur blagues. Les cors sonnèrent pour annoncer le début du bal. Comme le veut la tradition Celeborn invita la Dame Galadriel à ouvrir le bal. Ils dansèrent donc jusqu'à la fin de la première musique et cédèrent leur place. Dans leur coin, Merry et Pippin observaient Annaliä se faire invitée mais pourtant elle refusait à chaque fois. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe bleu ciel. Elle avait une jupe ample, un bustier bleu foncé et ses manches de plus en plus larges au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue haute et des mèches s'échappées le long de sa raie. Ses boucles lui rajeunissaient le visage. Merry voyant toutes les tentatives des prétendants échoués pour inviter Annaliä à danser, dit à Pippin :

**« - Je te parie un repas copieux que tu n'arriveras pas à inviter Annaliä à danser.**

**-Eh bien ! C'est ce que nous allons voir »**

Pippin partit comme un conquérant vers Annaliä. Puis lui dit :

**« -Me ferais vous l'honneur de m'accordez cette danse ?**

**-Euh… Je suis vraiment navrée maître Touque mais je ne suis pas à l'aise et ne désire vous ridiculiser… »**

Pippin repartit vers Merry l'air déconfit, en pensant qu'il lui doit un repas copieux. Merry dit alors :

**« -Alors ?**

**-Pas de commentaires, je t'en prie…**

**-Bon regarde maintenant le pro en action… »** Répondit-il en haussant son col de chemise.

Il partit vers Annaliä, l'air triomphant car il savait que son charme naturel la ferait craquer à coup sur. Au bout de cinq minutes, il revient auprès de Pippin. Il avait l'air renfrogné et Pippin sus que Annaliä lui avait dit non à lui aussi. Non loin de là, Haldir avait tout observé depuis le début. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui dit :

**« -Pourquoi tu refuse toutes tes invitations ?**

**-Parce que je ne veux pas danser.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je t'en pose des questions à toi ? Non, alors LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE OK ! »**

Alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait de danser et les musiciens de jouaient. Annaliä sortit en courant de la salle et s'enfuit dans les bois. Haldir voulut la suivre mais quelqu'un lui retint le bras et vit que c'était Legolas qui lui dit :

_**« -Vous devriez la laisser seule. »**_

Elle courait, courait sans s'en rendre compte elle avait couru jusqu'à la frontière. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre pour relâcher la pression accumulée. Elle s'assit entre deux des racines de l'arbre puis repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elle répondit à sa question machinalement mais une fois toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas danser tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas danser et qu'elle en avait honte. Elle avait négligé la danse au profit du maniement des armes. Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit de feuillage pas loin d'elle. Elle se leva précipitement, leva la jupe de sa robe et prit les deux dagues qu'elle avait soigneusement attachées à ses cuisses avec des lanières en cuire avant de partir pour la soirée. Son pressentiment se révéla juste car elle fut encerclée par une troupe de dix orcs environ, à l'air joyeux en pensant qu'ils goutteraient à de la chaire d'elfe. Le combat s'engagea avec un orc qui fonça sur elle l'épée en l'air. Il abattit sa lourde épée, mais elle la bloqua en croisant ses deux dagues. Elle fit une feinte sur la gauche et l'orc la bloqua avec son épée, elle profita qu'il est l'épée bloquer pour lui trancher la gorge avec son autre dague. Il tomba au sol et répandit son sang par terre. Alors deux orcs s'avancèrent. Une flèche se planta dans le cou d'un orc qui attendait son tour. Annaliä comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle lança ses dagues entre les deux yeux des orc qui tombèrent en même temps sur le sol. Et une pluie de flèches abattit les derniers. Les gardes de la Lorien sortirent des buissons menait par Orophin qui lui dit :

_**« -Alors petite sœur, on se promène toute seule à la frontière des bois et en pleine nuit maintenant ?**_

_**-Je suis tout à fait capable de me battre toute seule. Tu serais arrivé dix minutes plus tard et tu n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de tuer de l'orc.**_

_**-Mais oui ! En attendant je te raccompagne à la maison pour plus de sécurité…**_

_**-Mais je sais me battre toute seule et j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !**_

_**-Peut-être mais je préfère. »**_

Mais elle le laissa l'accompagné et le remercia intérieurement de l'aidé alors qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez.

Le lendemain, Galadriel arriva sur un bateau en forme de cygnes. La cérémonie de remise des cadeaux commença une fois qu'elle fut sur le rivage. Les membres reçurent des capes et des broches en forme de feuille de la Lorien pour présent. Nul étrangers ne les avaient portés jusqu'à présent. Celeborn ajouta :

**« -Puisse ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles. »**

Galadriel s'avança alors et donna un présent personnel à chacun des membres. Elle offrit un arc des galadrims à Legolas qui l'observa avec intérêt, puis les dagues de Noldorin, puis ajouta un mot pour Pippin. Elle offrit une corde elfique à Sam, Gimli n'osa point demander son cadeau à la Dame mais trouva quand même le courage de lui demander un seul cheveux de sa belle chevelure. Elle fut surprise de la requête et Gimli fut tout heureux car elle lui donna non pas un cheveux mais trois de sa chevelure dorée. Puis enfin elle offrit à Frodon une fiole contenant la lumière d'Elendil, l'étoile des galadrims.

Ils descendirent sur l'Anduin, à la nuit tombée du deuxième jour, ils firent une halte pour se reposer. Demain, ils arriveraient aux chutes du Rauhos. Une fois arrivaient sur la rive, Legolas s'approcha de Aragorn et lui dit en elfique :

_**« -Je sens une présence qui nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté la Lorien.**_

_**-Vous en êtes sur ?**_

_**-Oui, mais le plus étrange c'est que je ressens au fond de moi que ce n'est pas une menace. Cela me trouble énormément.**_

**-En effet, cela est étrange**, répondit Aragorn en regardant aux alentours puis rajouta**_, pouvez-vous identifier la nature de cette présence ?_**

_**-Euuuu… Je ne le peux pas, car cette présence ce masque à chaque fois que j'essaie de la déterminée.**_

_**-C'est très étrange, nous verrons ce qu'il en est demain, pas la peine d'alerté tout le monde pour l'instant…**_

_**-Je suis est de votre avis. Je propose d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je l'identifie.**_

_**-Parfait dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit et à demain matin. »**_

Les hobbits, Aragorn et Boromir dormaient déjà. Gimli faisait lui, le premier tour de garde. Il remarqua alors que Legolas ne dormait pas. En effet, il était assis, le capuchon de sa cape renversé sur sa tête. Il avait le regard dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres. Gimli soupira. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Lorien, l'elfe était étrange…ou plutôt absent. Décidant de savoir ce qui pouvait travailler son camarades, Gimli se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il fut étonné de remarquer que Legolas avait sursauté…

**« -Gimli ? Non mais ça va pas ? Vous m'avez fait peur !**

**-Je croyais que les elfes avaient les sens surdéveloppés, hum ? Mais, je me suis sûrement tromper… **le taquina le nain.

**-haha… très drôle…**

**-Qu'avez-vous Legolas ? Vous êtes étrange depuis notre départ.** Fit le nain en s'asseyant.

-**Oh…Vraiment ? Et bien… ce… C'est compliqué.**

**-Parlez ; au moins ça vous changera les idées.**

**-Humm… Depuis presque deux milles ans que je vis, je ne me suis encor jamais sentit comme ça…Mais c'est agréable. »** Sourit doucement Legolas.

Un silence presque apaisant s'installa. Presque : Gimli attendait toujours la suite…

**« -Et … ?** Insista le nain.

**-Et bien quoi ?** Demanda Legolas.

**-Et après ? Ne me dites pas que c'est tout !**

**-Ben…**

**-…Vous, les elfes, parlez toujours par énigmes… Faut-il vous arracher les informations ? »**

L'elfe ris, souhaita une bonne nuit à Gimli et se coucha. Aussitôt, il sombra dans un sommeil elfique. Gimli l'observa, médusé.

**« -Nan, mais je rêve ou quoi ? »**

Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, il retourna à son tour de garde. Au bout de quatre heures, Gimli ressentait les effets du sommeil sur lui. En effet, bientôt commençait le tour de garde de Legolas. Les yeux de Gimli se fermés de plus en plus, quand il aperçut un mouvement dans la nuit. Il vit Legolas venir vers lui et lui dit :

**« -C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes en retard !**

**-Oh ! C'est bon je suis venu c'est le principal. Si vous êtes pas content je retourne sur ma couchette !**

**-Nan ! Nan mais en fait, je rigolais c'était de l'humour…**

**-Mouais, j'en suis pas si sur…. »** Fit Legolas en regardant le nain s'éloigner.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que cette présence était restée à son camp. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait approcher leur camp mais se dit que c'était très risqué. Surtout si c'était lui de garde. Sa curiosité la démangée, à un tel point qu'au bout de cinq minutes elle craqua et alla près de leur camp. Elle était à une distance raisonnable, personne ne pouvait la voir clairement sous cette nuit sans lune. Mais quelqu'un pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle observa le camp de fortune, se dit que finalement elle avait eu de la chance car tout le monde dormait. Elle se ravisa quand elle aperçut au coin du feu l'elfe qui observait quelque chose dans sa direction… Elle respira plus lentement et ne fit aucun geste. Elle se dit que c'était bien sa veine, si jamais il l'avait repéré elle était mal. De son côté, Legolas avait entendu un bruit presque inaudible venant des buissons devant lui. Il observa le bosquet un long moment, mais ne réentendit pas de bruit. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent tous le chemin du fleuve. Trois heures après ils arrivèrent devant les statues des rois de jadis. Aragorn leur expliqua que c'était ses ancêtres. Ils accostèrent. Ils firent une pause avant de traverser en large le fleuve. Frodon quitta le groupe pour aller chercher du bois et personne ne le remarqua partir sauf Boromir. Legolas retourna vers Aragorn et lui dit qu'il ressentait mais plus fortement la présence, mais aussi la présence d'un grand danger ce qui le troublé. Merry remarqua que Frodon manquait à l'appel et alerta Aragorn. Il chercha une trace du hobbit autour de lui et remarqua que Boromir n'était pas là non plus

Boromir suivait Frodon à travers les arbres. Il ramassait de temps à autre des branches. Frodon lui ne semblait pas sentir sa présence. Il marchait machinalement car ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il se retourna pour prendre le chemin du camp, quand il vit Boromir qui ramassait du bois. Boromir s'approcha de lui en souriant et lui dit :

**« -Aucun de nous de doit se promener seul, vous moins que les autres. Tant de choses dépendent de vous… Frodon. »**

Voyant que le hobbit ne disait rien il continua en marchant vers lui :

**« -Je sais pourquoi vous recherchez la solitude… Vous souffrez je le vois jour après jours… Etes-vous sur de ne pas souffrir inutilement ? Laissez moi vous aidé, il y a d'autres moyens Frodon, d'autres chemins à emprunter.**

**-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, et vous parlerez sagement. Mais mon cœur me met en garde.**

**-En garde ? » **Il avait dit cela avec une certaine surprise sur le visage.

Il s'approchait de Frodon, pendant que celui-ci reculait et cherchait une issue de secours. Il rajouta :

**« -Contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur ! Mais laisser cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'ils nous restent ! Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est folie ?**

**-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… »**

Frodon avait compris que Boromir savait ce que Frodon préparerait. Il recula pendant que Boromir avançait, car il avait peur de l'état de fureur de Boromir. Celui-ci jeta le tas de bois qu'il retenait prisonnier de ses bras par terre et dit :

**« -Je ne requiers que la force de protéger mon peuple ! Si, si vous acceptez de me prêter l'anneau…**

**-Nan**

**-Pourquoi reculez-vous, je ne suis pas un voleur ?**

**-Vous n'êtes pas vous-même.**

**-Quelle chance croyez-vous donc avoir ? Ils vous trouveront, ils vous prendront l'anneau ! Et vous les supplieriez de vous achevé sans attendre ! »**

Frodon lui tourna le dos et partit. Fous de rage que Frodon parte sans lui donner l'anneau dit :

**« -Pauvre fou ! L'anneau est en votre possession que par un malheureux hasard ! »**

Mort de peur Frodon commença à courir le plus loin possible de Boromir. Mais celui-ci plus grand le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol. Il cherchait l'anneau et dit à Frodon qui se débattait :

**« -Il devrait être à moi ! Donnez le moi ! »**

Dans la bataille il réussit à mettre l'anneau à son doigt, ce qui fit peur à Boromir car Frodon avait disparu sous ses yeux. Frodon partit se cacher le plus loin de Boromir, qu'il laissa sur place en train de casser un boulon. Boromir reprit c'est moyens et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il demanda pardon à Frodon mais ne savait pas s'il le principal concerné l'avait entendu. Frodon quant à lui, se réfugia derrière quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi car il était dans ce monde de brume. Un passant se fit en accéléré et il vit la tour de Barad-Dûr et surtout il vit l'œil. Il fut pris d'une crise de panique et retira l'anneau de son doigt. Une fois retiré, il s'aperçut qu'il tombait d'un monument heureusement pas très haut car il ne se fit pas mal. Il observa le monument et s'assit. Aragorn venait d'arriver derrière lui et dit :

**« -Frodon ?**

**-Il s'est emparé de Boromir !**

**-L'anneau où est-il ? » **Demanda Aragorn en s'avançant vers Frodon.

Frodon eut un mouvement de recul et dit à Aragorn en le fuyant mais il le suivit quand même :

**« -Nan, n'approcher pas !**

**-Frodon attendez ! J'ai juré de vous protéger !**

**-Mais pourriez-vous me protéger de vous ?**

Ils observèrent l'anneau tout les deux, un silence s'installe et pour une fois ce fut Frodon qui le brisa pour poser la question à Aragorn :

**« -Vous, vous le détruiriez ? » **

Aragorn s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Frodon , il comprit l'intention de Frodon de continuez seul puis dit :

**« -Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été avec vous, jusqu'aux flammes du Mordor.**

**-Je le sais… Alors veiller sur les autres, en particulier Sam, il ne pourra comprendre… »**

Aragorn regarda l'épée Dard de Frodon et tira son épée en disant à Frodon de partir. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas, tira son épée du fourreau et vit que la lame était bleu, signe que les orc approchaient. Il partit à leur rencontre pendant que Frodon partait en courant à l'opposé vers le campement. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Gimli et Legolas qui avait sentit la menace. Sam lui cherchait Frodon qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Le chef des Uruk-haï ordonna aux autres de trouver le semi-homme et certain se détachèrent du groupe pour attraper le semi-homme. Frodon courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine poursuivis par une partie des uruk-haï. Quand il tomba, mais Legolas et Gimli retenant une partie du groupe purent laissé le temps à Aragorn de rattraper les fuyards à la poursuite de Frodon. Il les rattrapa et se mit en tête de les réduirent à néant. De son côté, Frodon s'était caché derrière un tronc d'arbre mais il ne pouvait pas être vu de là où il était, du fait que les uruk-haï continuèrent tout droit.

Pas loin de lui se trouver Merry et Pippin cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre au sol. Ils sortirent la tête de leur cachette et aperçurent Frodon. Ils lui firent signe de venir, mais Frodon ne voulait pas et Merry comprit qu'il partait tout seul pour le Mordor. Pippin hors de lui par la nouvelle jaillit de sa cachette suivis de Merry, mais ils furent surpris par les uruk-haï, ceux-ci voyant des semi-hommes les prirent en chasse.

Pendant que Merry et Pippin se sauvaient créant une diversion Frodon partit vers le campement. Il prit une barque et se mit à traverses le fleuve. Il fut surpris par la présence de Sam. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener avec lui, mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se mit à entrer dans l'eau mais ne savant pas nager, il se noyait une fois qu'il n'avait plus pieds. Frodon retourna sur ses pas et sauva Sam de la noyade, puis ils partirent tous les deux.

Merry et Pippin étaient toujours poursuivis par les uruk-haï, mais ceux-ci les rattrapaient déjà quand Boromir sortit de nul par et se mit à protégé les hobbits. Le chef des uruk-haï était arrivé sur les lieux et décocha une flèche à l'intention de Boromir. Trop occupé à se battre, il n'avait pas vu la flèche arriver et se la prit en plein abdomen. Puis une deuxième, se releva et continua à attaquer. Mais malheureusement pour lui la troisième fut fatale et il s'écroula au sol. La mystérieuse présence, voyant Boromir se faire tuer lâchement ne pus se retenir d'avantage. Elle sortit des buissons et décocha plusieurs flèches qui tua les uruk-haï qui s'approchaient des semi-hommes. Merry et Pippin regardèrent la source de ses flèches qui les sauvaient et furent prit d'un choc comme une douche froide, alors qu'ils aperçurent la Dame Annaliä qui se battait avec beaucoup de courage. Elle abandonna son arc pour ses dagues, mais fut vite submergée par leur nombre. Elle fut capturer en même temps que les semi-hommes.

De son côté, Aragorn arriva près de Boromir agonisant. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Legolas et Gimli émus par la scène. Boromir dit à Aragorn :

**« -Ils ont enlevés les petits…**

**-Resté là…**

**-Frodon, où est Frodon ?**

**-Je l'ais laissé s'en aller.**

**-Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire… L'anneau j'ai essaie de le lui prendre.**

**-Sacher qu'à présent l'anneau est hors d'atteinte.**

**-Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé, à cause de moi maintenant vous allez tous échoués.**

**-Non, Boromir vous avez combattu bravement, votre honneur est sauf.**

**-Ils ont enlevés aussi quelqu'un d'autre….elle a retenu les uruk-haï un moment… »**

Mais Boromir commençait déjà à partir dans l'autre monde.

**« -Je vous en prie dites-nous qui c'est ? »**

Mais c'était trop tard Boromir était mort….. Et ils ne savaient pas qui d'autre les uruk-haï avaient-ils bien pu emmener, le seul indice est que c'était une personne de sexe féminin.

* * *

Asuivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_**L'incruste…**_

_**Salut !**_

**_Lessien calmcacil : Et oui, notre Legy national est amoureux. lol._**

**_Alex : On a mit du temps, hein ? lol. On espère que cette suite va te plaire._**

**_Tite bulle brine : On s'excuse si on a pas publier plus tôt mais…y a eut un bug et un manque de motivation de la part de (anonyme…)…bref, on espère que ça te plaira quand même._**

**_Estelwing : Tu voulais la suite ? Et ben la voilà !lol._**

**_Anarwen2 : Je suis désolé de te dire ça (car tu as vexé l'autre auteur de la fic) mais je ne suis pas seule à écrire cette fic, et je suis extrême désolé pour le retard…_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :Chasse à l'orque.**

Ils offrirent à Boromir des funérailles digne de lui et de son courage. Ils l'installèrent sur une barque et le regardèrent tomber au delà des Chutes du Rauros.

**« -Que fait-on ?** Demanda Gimli.

**-Il faut les poursuivre ! Les rattraper ! Les tuer…**

**-STOP ! Du calme, Legolas…**_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

**-Oui, bon… Mais il faut y aller ! Allez, hop ! »**

Legolas partit en avant, sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de ses compagnons. Ces derniers se regardèrent, et :

**« -Allons chasser de l'orque. »** Sourit Aragorn.

Gimli répondit à son sourire et ensemble ils rejoignirent Legolas. Ils parcoururent des milliers de kilomètres. Aragorn « guidait », enfin, autant que Legolas lui en laissait l'occasion. En effet, ce dernier était surexcité…Il les poussait toujours plus en avant, toujours plus rapidement. Gimli, lui était épuisé. Heureusement, Aragorn s'arrêta. Il s'allongea sur le sol et posa son oreille sur la pierre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, quand :

**« -Ils ont forcé l'allure…Ils ont dû flairé notre présence. »**

Aragorn se releva hâtivement et pressa ses compagnons.

**« -Allez Gimli !** Encouragea Legolas.

**-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, sans manger, ni se reposer, et aucun signe de notre** **gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?** Bougonna le nain, haletant.

**-Des choses si subtiles qu'un nain ne pourrait comprendre…**Répondit tout bas Legolas en souriant.

**-PARDON ? J'ais pas dû bien avoir entendu…**

**-Hm… ? Mais j'ais rien dit, moi… »**

Ils se sourirent, complices, et rattrapèrent Aragorn. Ils accélérèrent leur course, ne s'arrêtant que si nécessaire, et encore, à contre cœur. Chaque secondes qui passaient mettaient Merry et Pippin en danger, ainsi que l'individu féminine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de leurs proies, plus Legolas était intenable…Les nuits, il ne dormait pas. Il faisait chaque tours de garde, chantant doucement pour lui-même, faisant les cent-pas. Et le jour, comme celui-ci, il courait, infatigable.

A un moment, Aragorn se figea et observa quelque chose sur le sol. Prenant l'objet dans ses mains, il reconnu tout de suite l'attache de la Lorien. Legolas, qui passait près de lui, lui demanda se qu'il avait.

**« -Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien.**

**-Ils sont peut-être en vie…**

**-…Et ils ont moins d'un jours d'avance. Continuons !** Conclu Aragorn en se remettant à courir.

**-Plus vite, Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain !** Cria Legolas en direction du nain.

**-Les longues distances m'épuises. Nous, les nains, sommes des sprinters…Rapides sur de courtes distances ! »

* * *

**

Les orques s'arrêtèrent pour ce reposer un peu…Les deux hobbits étaient à côté d'Annaliä et Merry essayait de la réveiller :

**« -Tssss…Dame Annaliä…**

**-Hmm...**

**-Réveillez-vous...**

**-Hm… Laisse moi encore cinq minutes Haldir…**

**-Hein ! »**

Les deux hobbits attachés se regardèrent. Elle se réveilla et constata qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait que des orques crasseux, des orques puants et oh ! Encore des orques ! Elle vit alors Merry et Pippin à côté d'elle. Et à se moment là une dispute éclata parmi les orques et certains manger d'autres orques, et elle s'adressa à Merry :

**« -Prenez vite mon couteau dans ma botte droite.**

**-Vous vous souvenez de moi ?** Fit-il avec espoir.

**-Dépêchez-vous !**

**-C'est pas le moment de baver Merry t'as aucune chance.. »** Ajouta Pippin

Merry fit une moue adorable et prit le couteau. Elle coupa ses liens puis ceux des deux hobbits. A cette instant, des cavaliers surgirent de nul part et massacrèrent tous les orques présents. Elle chercha les hobbits du regard et vit qu'ils voulaient atteindre la forêt. Ils se retournèrent et cherchèrent Annaliä. Ils virent qu'elle leur faisaient signe de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et ils rentrèrent dans la forêt. Voulant elle aussi prendre la poudre d'escampette elle ne fit pas attention et sentit quelque chose l'atteindre dans le dos. Déjà, elle re-sombrait : _Ah non, pas encor…

* * *

_

Eomer était penché sur elle, plus précisément à vingt centimètres au dessus de son visage. Brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un moment et elle lui décocha un magistral coup de poing dans le nez, ce qui fit voler Eomer. Les soldats pouffaient de rire. Eomer se redressa, les fusilla du regard, et posa calmement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

**« -Calmez-vous, vous ne craignez…outch ! »**

Eomer retomba en arrière dans une position de douleur… Les soldats, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, éclatèrent de rire. Elle se leva, regarda le rohirrim hautainement :

**« -Et après on dit que ce sont les femmes le sexe faible… »**

Les soldats se tordaient de rire. Soudain, remarquant que l'elfe partait, ils reprirent leur sérieux et l'entourèrent, armés de lances et d'épées. Ils la ligotèrent et la bâillonnèrent. Deux heures plus tard, Eomer s'approcha et s'accroupit face à leur « invitée » :

**« -C'est bon ? Vous êtes calmée ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux… Prit de pitié, il la libéra de son bâillon. Elle hurla cassant les oreilles de tout le monde…

Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils couraient toujours, Legolas s'arrêta et observa le ciel.

**« -Une aube rouge se lève…Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit…**

**-Et vous voyez tout ça dans le ciel ?** Se moqua Gimli.

**-Oui, pourquoi ? Pas vous ? ce sont encore des choses trop subtiles pour vous… »** Ria Legolas.

Gimli grommela dans sa barbe et s'apprêta à répliquer quand il remarqua que Legolas s'était figé, tous ses muscles tendus, en attente de quelque chose. Aragorn remarqua que ses deux amis ne suivaient plus du tout. Il retourna auprès d'eux et, voyant l'elfe très concentré, interrogea Gimli :

**« -Qu'a-t-il ?**

**-Aucune idée…Legolas ?**

**-J'ais cru entendre un cri…**Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

**-Orques ? Est-ce les orques ?** Demanda Gimli avec espoir.

**-Non, je ne crois pas…Allons-y ! »**

Et il repartit en courant encore plus vite. Les deux autres ne comprenaient plus rien. Mais, plutôt que de poser des questions, ils repartirent eux aussi. Gimli cria à l'attention de l'elfe :

**« -HEY ! ATTENDEZ-NOUS !…LEGOLAAAAAAS !**

**-Hein ? Ah, oui, je vous avez oublier… »**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils entendirent le martèlement de sabots et se cachèrent entre les rochers. Les cavaliers du Rohan passèrent à côté d'eux. Une fois la colonne passée, Aragorn hurla :

**« -CAVALIERS DU ROHAN ! QUELLES NOUVELLES DES HOMMES DE LA MARCHE ? »**

Les cavaliers firent demi-tour et les encerclèrent de leurs lances. Aragorn leva ses mains en signe de paix. Mais l'elfe et le nain se montrèrent plus hostiles…Le capitaine pris la parole :

**« -Que font un homme, un nain et un elfe dans le Ridermark ? Répondez !**

**-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerez le mien.**

**-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, NAIN, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol !**

**-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! »**

Legolas décocha une flèche, furieux, avec une rapidité invisible à l'œil humain. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Annaliä refit surface…En effet, les soldats l'avaient assommé car ils risquaient de se faire repérer…Surtout à cause de sa voix…Elle vit alors Aragorn, Gimli…Legolas…

Legolas, lui, aperçut à cet instant, mais un bref instant, une elfe rousse aux yeux vert clair. Il l'observa en écoutant distraitement la conversation entre l'humain et Aragorn…Ce dernier fit :

**« -Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn ; et Legolas, du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un groupe d'Uruk-haï.**

**-Les Uruk ont été décimé : nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit…**

**-Mais il y avait deux hobbits ! Et une femme ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits !** Demanda désespérément Gimli.

**-Ils sont petits ; des enfants à vos yeux. »** Renchérit Aragorn.

Legolas, lui, ne disait toujours rien.

**« -Désolé, il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé et brûler les cadavres. Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir…C'est peine perdu sur ces terres… »**

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec un déchirement palpable dans la voix. Il siffla, et deux chevaux apparurent. Il les donna aux trois compagnons. C'est ce moment que choisit Legolas pour intervenir. Il fit à Aragorn, tout bas, en elfique :

_**« -Aragorn, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher la femme…Je l'ais trouvé. »**_

Aragorn, étonné, regarda l'elfe, puis ajouta :

_**« -Bah c'est qui !**_

**_-Si je vous dit rousse, très fort caractère, mais en ce moment essaie de ce cacher derrière un soldat… »_** Legolas souriait en disant ces dernières paroles.

Eomer commençait à monter à cheval quand Aragorn le stoppa.

**« -Attendez ! Eomer ! Je crois que vous avez l'une de nos amies… »**

Elle aurait dû s'en douter que Legolas la reconnaîtrait. Aragorn ajouta :

**« -Je connais la femme que vous transportez…**

**-Ah bon ! Mais nous le reconduisons aux frontières de la Lorien…**

**-NON, mais ça va pas ! Je retournerais pas en Lorien même ligotée et bâillonnée**…_Enfin peut-être que si dans cette condition. »_

Annaliä venait de révéler sa présence mais elle n'avait pas put se retenir. Et Legolas rajouta :

**« -Elle restera avec nous… »**

Sa voix était profonde et sérieuse que ni Aragorn, ni Gimli ne rétorqua le contraire.

**« -Très bien, c'est à vos risques et périls…**

**-Sa veux dire quoi ça ?** Le coupa Annaliä. **J'ai était très gentille avec vous !**

**-Ouais si on veut… »**

Eomer et ses soldats partirent vers le sud et Annaliä ajouta :

**« -Et bien bon débarras, c'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être méchants… Mais je ne retournerais pas en Lorien, donc soit vous m'acceptez, soit je partirais seule…**

**-Vous ne pouvez vous promenez seule en ces temps de guerre damoiselle. »** Dit Gimli

Annaliä lui jeta en regard tellement noir qu'il recula de peur, puis elle ajouta :

**« -Très bien l'un de vous m'affrontera et si je perd je rentre, mais si je gagne je reste avec vous.**

**-Très bien,** dit Aragorn, **Legolas vous affrontera s'il est d'accord bien sur ?**

**-Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est de la triche c'est le meilleur combattant de la Terre du Milieu ?**

**-Vous nous avez laisser le choix, vous ne pouvez contester. »**

Elle se résigna et sortit ces dagues ainsi que Legolas. Ils enchaînés feintes sur feintes, attaques sur attaques, et devant ce spectacles Gimli dit à Aragorn :

**-Elle se débrouille bien la petite, elle pourrait nous être utile…**

**-On verra bien si elle gagne ou non, et après on verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve… »**

Aucuns des deux ne fléchissaient, et pendant qu'elle combattait, Annaliä réfléchissait au point faible de Legolas et trouva. Elle se baissa tendit sa jambe et fit un balayette à Legolas. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se baissait et se fit avoir comme un bleu. Il se retrouva par terre avec une des lames d'Annaliä trop près de sa gorge. Annaliä fut proclamait vainqueur et put rester avec la communauté. Mais elle avait gagnée aussi un Legolas déprimé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Aragorn fit à Annaliä :

**« -Très bien vous monterez derrière moi.**

**-Pas la peine j'ai ma jument.**

**Alors pourquoi chevauchiez-vous derrière un rohirrim ?**

**-Bah ! ils m'ont hissés derrière quelqu'un, et comme j'étais bâillonnée, je n'ais pas pu l'appelée. Et croyez-moi j'aurais préféré l'appelée…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce-que maintenant j'ai mal aux fesses… »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Annaliä appela sa jument. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas furent surpris car ils n'avait jamais vu un cheval aussi noir et beau.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à cheval, ils partirent dans la direction de la fumé. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, et quand ils arrivèrent, ils restèrent surpris. Comme le leur avait dit plus tôt Eomer, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un tas d'orques brûlés et fumant. Une tête était d'ailleurs épinglée sur une lance de Rohirrim. Gimli fouilla un moment la surface du tas : rien, si ce n'est un morceau d'une de leurs ceintures. Aragorn, que le désespoir avait gagné, frappa dans un casque au sol en hurlant. Legolas récita tout bas une prière dans sa langue natale. De son côté, Annaliä les regardait, ahurit.

**« -Je peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?**

**-Ils sont…morts…**Sanglota Gimli.

**-… ? Mais non ! Ils sont vivants !**

**-Annaliä…Je sais que c'est dur ; nous sommes tous affectés…Mais voyez la vérité en face…**Tenta Legolas.

-**Mais fermez-la, un peu…Puisse que je vous dit qu'ils sont vivants !**

**-La pauvre…Sa douleur est trop grande**. Murmura Gimli.

**-Mais non, je…**

**-Ecoutez, allez vous reposer. Cela vous aidera a y voir plus clair…et à faire votre deuil…**

**-Vous êtes tous cinglés…ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS !**

**-Mais…**

**-JE LES AIS VU RENTRER DANS LA FORET HIER SOIR !**

**-Hein ? »** Firent à l'unisson l'elfe et le nain.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aragorn observait le sol. Il se rendit compte des traces qu'avaient laissé les hobbits…Se relevant, il annonça vivement que Merry et Pippin étaient en vie et s'étaient dirigés vers la forêt… Annaliä leva les yeux au ciel : ces hommes…Tout d'un coup, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà partit…

**« -HEY ! Mais…ATTENDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

Elle les rattrapa sans trop de mal et, une fois à côté de Gimli et de Legolas, elle fit :

**« -Vous préférez le croire plutôt que moi !**

**-Euh…**

**-Alors que ça fait presque une heure que je vous le disais qu'ils étaient vivants !**

**-C'est que…**

**-Je hais les hommes… »**

Legolas lui sourit malgré tout et s'éloigna. Gimli, vit quelque chose sur les feuilles d'un arbuste. Il goûta :

**« -Pft ! Du sang d'orque… »**

Annaliä préféra ne rien dire et suivit les deux autres. Aragorn vit des traces plus qu'étrange sur le sol. Tout d'un coup, les arbres grondèrent entres eux et instinctivement, Gimli leva sa hache. Legolas fit remarqué que les arbres se parlaient et Aragorn demanda à Gimli d'abaissa sa hache, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. A cet instant, Legolas ressentit une présence et s'éloigna quelque peu.

**_« -Aragorn, il y a quelque chose là-bas. »_** L'appela-t-il.

Aragorn le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et, voyant l'air inquiet de l'elfe, il demanda tout bas :

_**« -Que voyez-vous ?**_

**-Le magicien blanc approche…** Murmura Legolas.

**-Ne le laissons pas parler…Il nous jetterai un mauvais sort… »**

Aragorn, Gimli, Annaliä et Legolas se préparèrent à recevoir ce magicien de pacotille comme il se doit…Aragorn mit la main sur la garde de son épée et la tira un peu, Gimli lui raffermit sa poigne sur ses deux haches. Annaliä sortit ces deux dagues et Legolas remonta ces doigts le long du plumage de sa flèche. Puis Aragorn rajouta :

**« -Il faut faire vite… »**

Aragorn se retourna et apparut le magicien blanc. Ce fut Gimli qui lança une de ces haches qui fut briser avant d'atteindre le magicien, Legolas décocha sa flèche sans plus de succès. Et Aragorn ne put même pas attaqué que son épée devint rouge, flamboyante, il la lâcha. Annaliä n'avait pas essayé d'attaquer et Gimli lui fit la remarque :

**« -Pourquoi vous n'attaquez pas ?**

**-Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous n'avez même pas vu que c'était Gandalf. Mais bien sur votre testostérone est montée à son apogée et vous n'avez pensé qu'à attaquer et vous êtes bien des mâles pour ça ! »**

Gandalf la regarda étonné puis les rassura pour les hobbits qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Puis à l'évocation dit :

**« -Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelé : Gandalf le Gris. Maintenant je suis Gandalf le Blanc, et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif… »**

Puis ils sortirent de la forêt mené par Gandalf. Une fois sortit de la forêt, Annaliä se mit à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent et sifflèrent en même temps pour appeler leur chevaux respectifs. Deux chevaux apparurent, l'un était aussi blanc que la neige et l'autre aussi noir que la nuit. Legolas voyant les deux chevaux arrivaient dit :

**« -Ce sont des Méharas ? A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries ?**

**-Voici Gripoil, c'est le seigneur de tout les chevaux et il fut mon ami lors de maints dangers…**

**-Et voici Mîllach la fille de Gripoil, et elle est mon amie depuis maintes années…** Fit Annaliä.

**-Petite traduction je parle pas l'elfique moi ! »** Fit Gimli

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires devant la remarque de Gimli. Legolas prit de pitié lui répondit :

**« -Si vous y tenez tant Mîllach…**

**-Veut dire Flamme d'amour.** Coupa Annaliä

-**Et mais j'allais le dire !**

**-Mais je vous ais devancez, et oui mon cher prince faudra être plus rapide la prochaine fois… »** Fit Annaliä en tirant la langue au prince.

Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf ne purent réprimer un fou rire devant cette scène puérile. Puis Gandalf ajouta :

**« -On se demande lequel des deux est le plus vieux ?**

**-Est-ce vous qui l'est appelé comme ça ?** Demanda Gimli.

**-Oui, c'est moi qui est choisie son nom.**

**-Ca ne m'étonne pas, **répondit Legolas vexé.

-**Puis-je en connaître la raison si ma curiosité ne vas pas trop loin bien sûr ?** Demanda à nouveau Gimli.

**-Car Gripoil ici présent n'a eu qu'une seule jument avec qui il a fait vous savez quoi…**

**-Oui, épargnez nous les détails…**

**-Roooo, quel rabat joie, mais voyons Gimli c'est la nature entre deux animaux qui s'aiment, c'est comme deux humains consentants…**

**-N'y a-t-il pas d'autre raison ?**

**-Minute ! J'y arrive.**

**-Vous pourriez abréger s'il vous plaît ?**

**-A vous êtes antipathique et comme vous me le demander si gentiment l'autre raison c'est que c'est la seule fille de Gripoil…**

**-ET IL VOUS A FALLU TOUT CE TEMPS POUR DIRE CA ? »** S'exclamèrent Aragorn et Legolas en même temps.

Annaliä eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'oliphant lui passa dessus au galop…Puis elle ajouta :

**« -Nan mais j'étais parti dans mes explications, et il arrêtait pas de me couperrr »** Commença à pleurnicher Annaliä.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli étaient exaspérés par l'attitude enfantine d'Annaliä. Gandalf décida qu'il était plus que temps de partir en direction du château d'or de Meduseld… Annaliä voyant les têtes dépités de ces compagnons ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**« -Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »**

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Lalolie & Kalas1209**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**L'incruste…**_

_**Salut !**_

_**Désolées pour le retard mais la fainéantise des vacances nous a contaminé…Mais nous avons repris du poil de la bête ! Car voici le chapitre 7 !**_

**Lily9172_ : Merci ! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**Tite bulle brine_ : Une review qui nous a bien fait rire… Et ne t'inquiète pas tu es pardonnée, le principal c'est que tu es lu gros bisous._**

**Anarwen2_ : Excuses acceptées ! A nous de nous excuser pour le retard._**

**Lessien calmcacil**_** : Désolées de l'attente, qui a été encore plus longue cette fois-ci…****

* * *

****Chapitre 7 :Sous-entendus troublants.**_

Ils partirent sur le champ pour Edoras. La nuit avait commencé à tomber quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Aragorn attachait les chevaux, Gimli s'occupait du feu, Gandalf fumait tranquillement dans son coin, et Legolas et Annaliä…

**« -Je prends le premier tour de garde !**

**-Moi aussi ! Vaux mieux qu'on soit deux pour ça… »**

Tandis que Legolas et Annaliä s'éloignaient pour faire la ronde, Gimli haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Les autres venaient tout juste de s'endormir. Legolas et Annaliä étaient à présent assez loin du groupe, quand ils tombèrent sur une troupe d'orcs. Ce fut un combat mêlant agilité et ruse.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Gandalf, Gimli et Aragorn s'éveillèrent et virent leurs deux amis arriver, fatigués et couverts de sueur. Ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux , une fois arrivés près du feu Legolas prit le premier la parole :

**« -Et ben ! C'était…**

**-Long. Et éprouvant…**

**-Oui, mais bon, on s'est bien amusé.**

**-Oui, c'était génial ! »**

Annaliä se leva et rejoignit sa jument pour la préparer au départ, tandis que les autres la regardèrent s'éloigner, ahuris. Gimli s'approcha de Legolas et lui demanda discrètement…

**« -Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?**

**-De l'autre côté de la piste, par-là…**

**-Et… ? C'est à cette heure là que vous revenez !**

**-Ben quoi ? On était fatigué…C'est épuisant, vous savez ? On a fait ça toute la nuit.**

**-HEIN ? TOUTE LA NUIT ?**

**-Ben oui. A chaque fois, ça recommencer…C'était chaud à la fin ! On se demandait même si on arriverait à tenir jusqu'au bout…**

**-Et vous avez fait ça combien de fois ?** Demanda Gimli, impressionné.

**-Oh, Je ne sais plus…J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de vingt…**

**-HEIN ? »**

Gimli n'en revenait tout simplement pas…A cet instant, Annaliä revient vers eux et s'assit en face des deux amis. Gimli la regardait bizarrement…

**« -Comment avez-vous put faire ça ? **Demanda le nain à Annaliä.

**-Faire quoi ?**

**-Tu sais bien ! Cette nuit…**Fit Legolas en souriant.

**-Ah, oui ! Ca…**

**-OUI ! CA !** Rajouta Gimli.

**-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'était si…tentant…**Fit-elle, rêveuse.

**-MAIS VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ A PEINE !**

**-Et alors ? Pas besoins de bien se connaître pour faire ça. »** Répondirent ensemble Legolas et Annaliä.

Gimli était exaspéré. Il préféra rejoindre Gandalf et Aragorn, qui souriaient à la scène…Eux, ils avaient parfaitement comprit. Gimli leur fit, de plus en plus agacé :

**« -Arrêtez de rire ! C'est INTOLERABLE, surtout pour des elfes !**

**_-Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?_** Demanda Legolas.

**_-Je ne sais pas du tout…_** Lui répondit Annaliä.

Ils se mirent en route pour le château d'or de Meduseld, après un petit déjeuné. Gimli qui était derrière Legolas, ruminait dans sa barbe. Aragorn tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda :

**« -Que vous arrive-t-il, Maître Nain ?**

**-Rien… !** Répondit Gimli, **et ça se dit prince des elfes… Pfff…** Grogna-t-il.

**-C'est notre petite discussion de toute à l'heure qui vous met dans cet état ?**

**-Quand même, Legolas, comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de bien connaître la personne avec qui on fait CA ? C'est SCANDALEUX !**

**-Et vous ? **Répliqua Annaliä, **connaissiez-vous bien le reste des membres de la Communauté quand vous deviez vous battre !**

**-De quoi elle parle ? **S'étonna le nain.

**-Et bien, elle parle de notre patrouille d'hier soir, voyons ! Nous avons croisés des orcs en** **chemin…** Fit Legolas.

**-…Hein ?**

**-Mais oui! On a dû se battre. Mais plus on en tuait, plus il en revenait. Pourquoi ? Vous aviez penser à quoi ?** Demanda Annaliä.

**-…Euh… Non, c'est… c'est pas important ! »**

Aragorn et Gandalf éclatèrent de rire, face au malaise du nain, tandis que les deux elfes se regardaient tout en se demandant si le nain n'était pas fou…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination vers la fin de la matinée. Gandalf arrêta sa monture, suivi par ses compagnon. De là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient voir Edoras. Gandalf fit :

**« -Edoras. Et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden, le Roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites !** Déclara-t-il tout en regardant avec insistance Annaliä et Legolas. **Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.**

**_-Pourquoi il nous a regardé comme ça ? On a encore rien fait !_** Fit doucement Annaliä à l'oreille de Legolas.

**_-Va savoir…Allons-y. »_** Lui murmura Legolas.

Sur ce, ils s'élancèrent au galop. Arrivés près de la porte d'Edoras, une bannière représentant un cheval blanc lancé au galop sur un fond vert, atterri tout près d'Aragorn. Surpris, il releva la tête tout en continuant son chemin. Les cinq compagnons avançaient maintenant au pas, et Aragorn put voir une femme vêtue de blanc se tenant sur la terrasse du château du Roi. En attendant, Annaliä et Gimli réprimèrent un frisson sous les regards méfiants, voir même menaçants, des habitants. Gimli ne put s'empêcher de grogner, tout bas :

**« -Et bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière…**

**-Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, l'ami…**Lui fit tout aussi bas Annaliä. Elle s'adressa sur le même ton à Legolas ; **_Legolas ? On aurait put attendre dehors que Gandalf eut fini avec le roi…_** »

Ce dernier sourit doucement et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du château où tout un petit groupe de soldats les attendaient. Leur chef s'adressa à Gandalf :

**« -Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison Grise. Par ordre de…Grima Langue de Serpent. »**

Annaliä pouffa de rire mais reçut un coup de coude de la part de Legolas. Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis que ses amis retiraient déjà leurs armes pour les laisser aux soins des soldats. Elle s'exécuta également. Legolas sourit de façon provocante tout en passant ses armes à un soldat qui ne put même pas voir ses gestes. Annaliä souffla :

_**« -Frimeur… »**_

Elle fit de même et Legolas lui lança, toujours tout bas :

_**« -Frimeuse… »**_

Le chef regarda le bâton de Gandalf et lui demanda de le lui remettre. Gandalf parut surpris un moment et fit, avec un regard malicieux :

**« -Oh…Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appuie ? Hm ? »**

Le chef des soldats obtempéra et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Gandalf fit un petit clin d'œil discret à Aragorn tandis qu'il prenait le bras que Legolas lui tendait pour « l'aider à marcher »…Ils avancèrent lentement en direction du trône où se tenait le Roi ; un vieil homme avachi sur son siège et l'esprit à des lieux d'ici…Un autre homme, vêtu de fourrures noires, se pencha vers l'homme et lui murmura des paroles à l'oreilles.

**« -La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuée ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden.** Fit Gandalf.

**-Pourquoi…vous ferais-je bon accueille, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ? »** Répliqua le Roi.

A nouveau, l'homme à ses côtés fit une remarque à l'oreille. Puis il se leva et fit face aux étrangers.

**« -L'heure…est tardive, où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaises Nouvelles comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôtes…**

**-Nan mais il se prend pour qui ce malade ? Pour Manwe ? **Souffla très bas Annaliä, visiblement hors d'elle.

**-Chut ! »** Lui fit sévèrement Aragorn.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf menaça l'homme ; qui n'était autre en fait que Grima ; et lui fit d'une voix froide qui ne souffrait d'aucune autorité :

**« -Fait silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnête avec un vil serpent !**

**-Son bâton…**Paniqua Grima. **Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !** » Cria-t-il à la garde.

Aussitôt, les soldats obéirent et se jetèrent sur eux. Ils se battirent à mains nues, terrassant sans trop de problème ces hommes. Gimli réussit à mettre la main ; ou plutôt le pied ; sur Grima. Il le menaça si bien que l'autre n'osa plus ni bouger ni parler. Dans tout ce remue-ménage, Gandalf s'avança vers le roi :

**« -Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres… Ecoutez moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement ! »**

Legolas donna un cou de poing en arrière pour assommer son adversaire. Annaliä qui était appuyée à la colonne juste à côté, se prit l'homme et tomba en dessous de lui. Elle le repoussa sur le côté et se releva, elle poussa un cris et Legolas lui demanda inquiet si elle allait bien :

**« -NAN ça va pas du tout !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Cet abrutit de première catégorie m'a cassé un ongle ! Ca fait très très mal… »**

Elle se jeta sur l'homme à terre et lui rua coup de poing sur coup de poing telle une furie… Ils durent s'y prendre à deux pour la repousser de l'homme couvert de sang… Et de bleus. Puis on entendit un rire sarcastique éclaté en provenance du vieux roi :

**« Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Vous n'avez aucuns pouvoirs ici ! Gandalf le Gris…**

**-Je vous aspirais Saroumane comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie…**

**-Si je sors, Théoden meurt…**

**-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas !**

**-Le Rohan est à MOI !**

**-Partez… »**

Eowyn, qui était arrivée en cours de désenvoûtement, accourus auprès de son oncle pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Puis il releva la tête et fit étonné :

**« -Gandalf ?**

**-Respirez de nouveau l'air libre mon ami…**

**-Sombres ont étaient mes rêves ces temps-ci…** Fit le roi en regardant son assemblée. Puis il regarda une de ces mains.

**-Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée »**Fit le magicien content de lui.

Le roi regarda ensuite ce traître de Langue de serpent et le jeta sans retenus dans les escaliers devant la salle du trône. Il tenait son épée à la main et menacé d'exécuté le traître, mais Aragorn réussit à convaincre le roi et Langue de serpent put s'enfuir. Les villageois content de retrouver leur roi l'acclamèrent.

Dans l'après-midi, toute la petite troupe était sortit devant les rempart de la cité. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et Gandalf regardait Annaliä travailler avec sa jument. Tout en regardant les deux acolytes travailler, Legolas et Gimli entamèrent la conversation…

**« -Quelle beauté ! **S'exclama Gimli.

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.**

**-Quelle agilité, quelle grâce, quel port noble !**

**-Ca c'est sûr…Elle doit être bien à monter…**Rêvassa Legolas.

**-… ! LEGOLAS ! Je ne vous savais pas comme ça !**

**-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une femelle…**

**-Mais justement !** S'énerva Gimli. **N'avez-vous point honte de parler ainsi, vous, le Prince des Elfes !**

**-Pourquoi ? …Je devrais… ?**

**-BAH OUI !**

**-…Mouais…Bah pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait…Quels crins magnifiques !**

**-…Crins… ? Quels crins ? …Mais non ! On dit des cheveux ! Pas des crins ! **Corrigea Gimli.

**-Mais non, je parlais de la jument !**

**-La jument… ? Mais je vous parle d'Annaliä, moi !**

**-Aaaaaaaah… »**

Pendant ce temps là, Aragorn et Gandalf avaient observé la scène dans leur coin et éclatèrent de rire. Annaliä, qui avait entendu la conversation, se retourna vers Legolas et lui dit malicieusement :

**« -Puisque vous la trouvez si belle, Prince, voudriez-vous la monter ?**

**-Serait-ce un défi ?**

**-Oui, parfaitement. »**

Legolas monta sur la jument : il ne se passa rien. Il commença à la faire marcher et attendit une quelconque traîtrise de la part de la jument, mais rien. Alors il voulu la lancer au galop, mais au lieu de partir au galop, la jument lui fit un beau rodéo. Legolas, ayant l'habitude de cela, essaya de la calmer mais la jument s'énerva encore plus et réussit à désarçonner son cavalier. Celui-ci fit un vol plané et atterrit aux pieds d'Annaliä. Legolas entendit les éclats de rire de ses compagnons.

Le roi et sa nièce arrivèrent après la chute et virent Legolas face contre terre…Eowyn, intriguée, lui demanda :

**« -Que faîtes vous au sol, Maître Elfe ?**

**-…Je regarde l'herbe pousser…**_Ou comment ne pas avouer sa défaite…_ »

Le roi regarda sa nièce et lui souffla très bas :

**« -Je savais que les elfes aimaient la nature, mais à ce point ? Ils sont fous ces elfes… »

* * *

**

A suivre…

_**Lalolie & Kalas1209**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**L'incruste !**_

_**Salut !**_

**_Lessien calmcacil : Eh oui Gimli est un peu surprenant parfois, mais il a surtout_**

_**le cerveau qui marche au ralenti. Et tout le monde sait que Legolas est mauvais joueur quand il ne réussit pas…**_

_**Alex :Coucou, contentes que tu aimes le chap 7 et le 8 sera plus prometteur vu que a nous deux ont débite plus de conneries qu'un groupe de personnes réunis. Et bonne lecture…**_

_**summertime02 : Désolées pour cet immense retard, et nous ne pouvons pas restées sérieuses donc c'est pour ça que notre fic ne l'est pas…**_

_**Shaanea :Encore désolées pour cet immense retard mais nous ne sommes plus dans la même classe et nous nous voyons que rarement, mais nous avons pris notre courage à 4 mains et voilà la suite…**_

_**Aenora : Non Gimli n'est pas obsédé, il a juste le cerveau qui marche au ralenti. Il faut juste lui expliquer un peu, mais ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter…****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8** :Le gouffre de Helm et crise de nerfs. 

Le gouffre de Helm… Enfin ! Annaliä était épuisée et somnolait à moitié sur sa jument… Tous entrèrent dans le fort et Eowyn vint à leur rencontre.

**« -Si peu… Si peu d'entre vous sont de retour. »**

Le roi Théoden descendit de son cheval et lui répondit :

**« -Notre peuple est sauf. Nous avons payer cela par de nombreuses vies. »**

Gimli descendit à son tour de derrière Legolas et alla à la rencontre de la nièce du roi.

**« -Gente dame.**

**-Et le seigneur Aragorn ?** Demanda-t-elle, surprise de ne point le voir. **Où est-il ?**

**-Il est tomber… »**

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Tendit que le peuple, conduit par Eowyn, s'enfuyait en direction du gouffre, le roi et ses hommes s'élançaient vers les wargs qui les attaquaient en grand nombre. Legolas, perché sur une colline, tirait quelques flèches. Annaliä le rejoignit bientôt avec son cheval. Gimli arriva à son tour avec le cheval qu'il partageait avec Legolas pour que ce dernier monte.

Tous se déchaînaient quand soudain, on remarqua la non-présence d'Aragorn. Legolas, furieux, s'en était pris à l'orc le plus proche. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains l'Etoile du Soir. Aragorn était donc tombé dans le ravin, dans le torrent.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK :**_

Le roi tenait un conseil pour la bataille qui ne tarderait pas. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Aragorn. Il annonça au roi qu'une troupe de dix milles orcs serait au portes du fort à la tomber de la nuit. Sur ce le roi fit quérir tous les hommes capable de se battre et les fit envoyer dans la salle d'armureries pour les équiper. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Annaliä étaient avec eux et le constat fut fait, Aragorn prit la parole :

**« -Fermier, forgerons, garçon d'écurie. Aucun n'est un soldat.**

ajouta Gimli.

**-La plupart ont déjà vu passé trop d'hiver.**

**-Ou trop peu,** précisa Legolas écœuré. **C'est vrai, regardez-les, ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leur yeux.** **_Il y a de quoi, a trois cents contre dix milles._**

_**-Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras.**_

_**-Aragorn !! C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner, ils mourront tous !!!!**_

**_-_Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux !!! »**

Et Aragorn partit sur ce point. Legolas voulut le rejoindre mais Gimli le retint. Il se tourna alors vers Annaliä qui avait l'air furieuse.

_**« -COMMENT OSES-TU PERDRE ESPOIR !!!!!**_

_**-Mais…**_

_**-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS, JE VEUX QUE TU AILLES VOIR ARAGORN ET QUE TU T'EXCUSES !!!!**_

_**-Mais enfin…**_

_**-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !!!!**_

_**-D'accord… »**_

Il retrouva Aragorn plus tard dans la salle d'armurerie et lui tendit son épée.

**« -Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu tort de désespérer.**

**-Il n'y a rien à pardonner Legolas.**

**-AH, que c'est touchant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux… »**

Aragorn et Legolas se retournèrent pour apercevoir Annaliä serré un pauvre Gimli étouffant sous son étreinte. Ils entendirent un cor résonné et Legolas fit remarquer que ce n'était pas un cor d'orc. Ils sortirent en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Ils virent des elfes entraient dans la cité et à la tête…

**« -HALDIMINOU D'AMOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon frère chéri !!! **

_-Pourquoi je suis là ??? Bonne question. Ah oui ! C'est vrai c'est l'autre imbécile d'Elrond qui me l'a demandé… »_

Annaliä se jeta dans les bras d'Haldir qui lui avait un regard vide. Tout le monde les regardaient émus mais compatissant pour ce pauvre Haldir. Il délivra le message d'Elrond et de sa dame, ayant toujours Annaliä au cou… _Qu'elle pot de colle celle-là, elle a tout hérité du mauvais côté de la famille…_

Puis les orcs arrivèrent, tout le monde était à sa place. Théoden commandant les hommes et Aragorn, commandant les elfes. Un pauvre vieil homme pris de panique lâcha une flèche et la bataille commença…

Pendant que certains montaient aux échelles, d'autres Uruk-Haï enfonçaient la porte. Legolas, Gimli et Annaliä s'étaient lancé un défi : celui qui tuerait le plus d'orc sans se faire tuer…Annaliä et Legolas étaient au coude à coude et Gimli, à la traîne derrière. Néanmoins, un orc arriva, une torche dans les mains… Legolas et Annaliä essayèrent de le tuer mais ce fut vain : le mur explosa.

Le roi ordonna aux hommes de se replier vers le bastion. Haldir ordonnait lui aussi à ses hommes de se retirer. Un Uruk s'approchait dangereusement derrière lui et menaçait de le tuer quand, Annaliä stoppa son geste et le tua. Haldir ne la vit pas et se retira avec les autres.

Ils étaient tous à présent dans le bastion et barricadaient la porte comme ils le pouvaient. Aragorn parlait avec le roi quand, soudain, Legolas posa une question pertinente :

**« -Où est Annaliä ????**

**-… »**

Tous se regardaient, étonnés… Le roi et Aragorn décidèrent donc de sortir pour tenter de la récupérer. De plus, l'aube se levait.

* * *

Ils sortirent dehors et tuèrent tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent dans le champ devant le for et commencèrent à être légèrement submergés, quand, ils entendirent le cheval de Gandalf hennir. Ils virent ensuite Eomer et ses cavaliers descendre la pente assez raide. Ils tuèrent tellement d'uruk-haï que les autres battirent en retraite, mais ils furent rattrapés par les arbres qui ont ne sais pas comment les tuèrent sans pitié. Mais toujours aucunes traces d'Annaliä. Gandalf essaya de la trouver avec ses pouvoirs et vu qu'elle était en Isengard…

Elle fut menée devant Saroumane en personne, il commença alors l'interrogatoire près à la torturer s'il le fallait…

**« -Où est l'anneau ?**

**-Quel anneau ???**

**-L'anneau, là ! Forgé par Sauron !!! L'Anneau Unique.**

**-Ah…Bah, attendez j'en ai un**. _Je savais bien qu'il me servirait un jour celui-là…_

-_C'était plus rapide que je ne le pensais…_ **Où est-il ??**

**-Euh… Là**, répondit-elle en lui montrant un anneau quelconque.

**-MAIS NON !!!!!!!! L'ANNEAU UNIQUE !!!!!! Vous savez, le truc en toc forgé dans la montagne du Destin il y a trois milles ans !!**

**-Ah !!!! Celui-là. Fallait le dire plus tôt… Nan je sais pas…**

-_Ca risque d'être long finalement…_

**-Mais si vous voulez je peux aller chez moi, j'en plein chez plein en toc chez moi, c'est pas que je n'ai pas d'argent mais comprenez moi c'est moins cher et personne ne voit la différence…**

-_Pitier… Faites la taire…_

**-Et c'est très pratique parce que si on vous les voles, et bien l'assurance vous en donne d'autres et des vrais en plus. Quoique c'est pas pratique si on se refait voler…**

**-PITIER !!!! Taisez-VOUS !!!!! VOUS NE VOUS ARRETER DONC JAMAIS DE PARLER ???**

**-C'est bizarre que vous me dites ça, car vous n'êtes pas le seul à me le dire. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il y a beaucoup de personnes à me le dire…**

-_Et c'est repartis pour un tour…_ »

Gandalf et toute la compagnie partirent alors vers l'Isengard, pour sauver Annaliä des griffes de Saroumane… Legolas et Aragorn se disait des devinette pour passer le temps, ce fut Legolas qui lança la première :

**« -Qu'est-ce qui est grand, noir, et qui n'a rien dans la cervelle ?**

**-Euh… Un orc ?**

**-Et bah non !!! C'est un uruk-haï, hahahahahahahah !!!!!! »**

Le roi, Gandalf et Eomer discutaient devant, le roi s'adressa à Gandalf :

**« -Ils sont toujours comme ça ???**

**-Eux, ensemble… Toujours !** _Hélas…_

**-Et ben, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec eux…** Fit Eomer, _le pauvre. »_

Nous retournons à l'arrière pour cette petite revanche d'Aragorn :

**« -Qu'est-ce qui est grand, blond, et qui se prend pour Sa Majesté ?**

**-Euh… Je sais pas, j'hésite entre Haldir et Glorfindel…**

**-Mais non c'était vous !!!!!**

**-Ah… HEY !!!!!**

**-Ne vous retournez pas, mais je crois qu'on est suivis…** Annonça Gimli. »

Tout le monde se retourna, armes à la main. Exaspérés ils virent que ce n'était qu'un cheval noir…

**-Oh… Mais ce n'est qu'un cheval,** fit Eomer rassuré.

**-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cheval,** marmonna Legolas en regardant pousser une petite fleur au sol.

**-Ah !! Bah oui !!! C'est le cheval d'Annaliä, celui qui vous a fait tomber la dernière fois…** Ajouta Gimli avec sarcasme.

**-Isengard !! On est arrivé !!!** Fit soudain Legolas en relevant la tête et en prenant la tête du groupe.

**-Ouais, c'est ça, détourner la conversation, je ne vous dirais rien…** Ajouta Gimli tout bas.

Saroumane était affalé sur sa chaise et n'écoutait mme plus Annaliä, quand soudain, il entendit la voix de Gandalf. Il sortit sur le balcon, et commença à parler avec lui. Grima libéra Annaliä qui se rua au balcon. Elle faisait de grand geste pour montrer sa présence aux autres.

**« -Youhou !!! Je suis là… »**

Saroumane faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de la cacher. Elle le poussa un grand coup et lui dit :

**« -Dites donc monsieur, vous ne pourriez pas vous poussez que je puisse leur parler, j'ai des choses à leur dire.**

**-Justement, c'est fait exprès que je vous cache !!!!**

**-Bon poussez-vous, j'ai pas toute la journée moi !!c »**

Elle le poussa sur sur le côté et Saroumane failli tombé par dessus le balcon.

**« -GANDALF, je savais pas que Orthanc était aussi jolie, je vais peut-être emménagée ici !!!**

**AH NON !!! _Tout mais pas ça !!!!_ »**

Sur ce, il la raccompgna jusqu'à la porte et donna à Gandalf tout ce qu'il désirait. Il s'enferma dans sa tour et ballança la clé du haut du balcon à un Gandalf ahuris.

**« -Quel gougeat !!! Comment-a-til pu oser me jetter comme ça ??? Après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…**

**-Euh… Annaliä de quoi tu parles ??? QU'est-ce que vous avez fait ???** Demanda Legolas de plus en pluq effrayer par la réponse…

**-Rien on a juste parler un peu… Vous saviez que c'est parent l'avez abandonné à la naissance, il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai devinée. Ca se voyait dans son regard de chien battu… »**

Ils la regardèrent tous étonnés et entendirent une voix s'élevé du balcon :

**« -C'est elle qui ma torturé !!! C'est une vraie harpie !!! Je ne veux plus la voire !!!!Hors de ma vue et bon débarra !!!! Gardez-là je vous en fait cadeau…**

**-Pour qu'il soit comme ça, elle a pas du y aller de main-morte…** Murmura Legolas à Gimli.

**-Que vous a-t-il demander ?**

**-Oh juste où se trouvait l'anneau. Et je lui ai dit que j'en avais plein chez moi et il a commencer à s'énerver tout seul, j'ai pas compris pourquoi… En plus c'est pas bon pour les nerfs. »**

Tout le monde éclata de rire et elle fit :

**« -Bah quoi ???**

**-Vous arrêter pas de parler, vous ???** Rit Pippin. »

Sur ce, elle partit vers son cheval, vexée et la tête haute.

« -_Quel caractère et quelle beauté… Pensa Eomer. »

* * *

_

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

_**L'incruste !**_

_**Nous nous excusons pour ce retard, donc voici un petit chapitre intermédiaire en cadeau.**_

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 9 :** Déclaration à l'eau de rose… 

Ils chevauchaient depuis plusieurs heures en direction du château de Méduseld, qui était visible à l'horizon. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, il régnait un silence de mort parmi eux… En effet, Annaliä n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ d'Isengard, malgré toutes les tentatives de Legolas et Gimli. Elle restait muette.

Eomer s'approcha d'Annaliä et celle-ci, le remarquant, lui sourit gentiment.

**« -Il ne vous a pas fait trop de mal ?**

**-Qui ? Sarouman ? Naaaaaan… En fait, il est très gentil ! Mais par contre quel bazar à Orthanc ! Même au Gouffre de Helm, lors de la bataille, c'était mieux ordonné ! Ca se voit que c'est un célibataire endurcit. Il manque une présence féminine dans cette tour. Ca se sent que c'est deux hommes qui la tienne… J'me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire tout les deux, de leur temps-libre… »**

Eomer, non habitué à de tels propos, la regardait, médusé. Legolas et Gimli eux, étaient exaspérés. Quand allait-elle arrêter d'imaginer des choses étranges… ?

**« -… Euh… Une armée, peut-être ?**

**-… Impossible. Non, mais si vous aviez vu l'état des cuisines ! Quel désastre ! On aurait cru qu'un oliphant y avait fait la fête !**

**-…**

**-Et sa chambre ! Oh ! Sa chambre ! Vous savez qu'il ne savait toujours pas faire son lit ??? A son âge ! Et puis, il y avait un monticule de linge sale traînant là, dans un coin… Des chaussettes sales, des caleçons troués avec des mini-orcs dessus… Très imaginatif, mais l'odeur ! Je vous épargne les détailles…**

**-Nous sommes arrivés !** Coupa le roi Théoden.

**-Déjà ?? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !**

_-Parle pour toi… Des mini-orcs ???_ »Pensèrent les autres.

Ils entrèrent dans Edoras au galop et tous purent enfin prendre du repos. Pour célébrer la victoire contre Sarouman, une fête avait été organiser pour le soir. Mais en attendant, Annaliä décida de prendre l'air et sortit donc hors du palais. Les plaines du Rohan s'étendaient à perte de vue. Annaliä repensa avec nostalgie à tout ce qu'elle avait vécue… Sa livraison à Fontcombe des sublimes chevaux elfique, sa première rencontre avec Legolas, le conseil, sa décision de suivre la communauté… Et maintenant, elle faisait parti de cette communauté, bien que dissoute. Elle repensa à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Heureusement qu'Elrond et Dame Galadriel avaient envoyé des renforts ! Ah ! Et son frère chéri qui était venu ! D'ailleurs, où pouvait-il bien être ? …Il avait sûrement dû rentrer en Lorien… En tout cas, il ne s'était pas attardé au Rohan. Elle repensa aussi à cette rencontre qui avait changer sa vision des gens : Sarouman ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un tel magicien portait des caleçons avec des mini-orcs dessus…

Soudain, Annaliä sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Eomer se dirigeait vers elle, lui souriant presque…tendrement ???

**« -Désolais si je vous ais fait peur… Mais je dois vous parler.**

**-Oh vous ne m'avez pas fait peur. Je vous ais sentit venir de loin.**

_-J'ai pris un bain pourtant…_Pensa-t-il.

**-Je vous écoute, Eomer.**

**-Je ne puis vous cacher plus longtemps ce que mon cœur éprouve en secret pour vous. »**

Annaliä, étonnée, le laissa continuer.

**« -Depuis que je vous ais vu, j'ai sut que vous étiez l'élue de mon cœur. J'éprouve pour vous bon nombre de sentiments, et je viens vous les avouer en espérant que vous répondrez à ma déclaration par la réponse que je souhaite** _désespérément_…

-Je suis très touchée par votre démarche, Eomer. »

Ce dernier sourit, pensant que la réponse était positive. Cependant, il déchanta vite en voyant le visage peiné que lui fit Annaliä.

**« -Mais malheureusement mon cœur est un cœur solitaire et ne peut ressentir ce que vous ressentez pour moi… »** Lui fit-elle.

Legolas apparut soudain faisant croire qu'il cherchait Annaliä, alors qu'il avait tout suivit depuis le début…

_**« -Annaliä, voulez-vous sortir faire une balade à cheval avec moi ? »**_

Annaliä sauta dans ses bras, de joie, et ils partirent ensemble vers les écuries en riant. Eomer, abasourdit par ce geste, la regarda s'en allait avec l'elfe, loin de lui…

_« -Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ?? Elle vient de lui sauter dans les bras ! Soit elle l'a fait exprès, soit elle aime ce prince elfe…de… de… »_

Eomer rentra donc au palais, déçu, et décida que désormais, il surveillerait ces deux-là. C'est en traînant les pieds et la tête basse, qu'il croisa sa sœur. Celle-ci, voyant son air pitoyable de son frère, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

**« -Rien !** Fit-il, grognon. **Annaliä est partit faire un tour à cheval avec l'ELFE… »

* * *

**

Annaliä et Legolas revinrent deux heures plus tard, légèrement échevelés. Ils furent accueillis par Eowyn et Eomer qui les attendaient. Les deux femmes partirent ensembles pour se préparer à la fête. Eomer dévisagea Legolas qui lui, lui souriait avec un énorme sourire qui traversait tout son visage. S'en fut trop pour Eomer qui, furieux, était prêt à refaire le portrait de l'elfe façon Rohirrim.

**« -Oh ! Gandalf ! Roi Théoden ! Quelle belle journée, hein ? »**

Gandalf et le roi étaient en effet juste derrière Eomer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était comme figé sur place. Gandalf regarda Legolas d'un air soupçonneux. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire… Quand à Théoden…

**« -Que fais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il à son neveu.

**-Rien.**

**-Qu'allais-tu faire ?**

**-Mais rien !**

**-Sûr ??**

**-Mais oui !**

**-Bon…Admettons. »**

Sur ce, ils partirent tous les deux vers les tombes des ancêtres du roi, laissant ainsi Legolas et Eomer seuls. Ils se fixèrent, intensément, Legolas ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

**« -Ne vous approchez plus d'Annaliä et n'osez même pas la toucher.** Gronda Eomer.

**-Y a pas votre nom dessus, et puis je l'ai vu le premier, d'abord. »**

Il repensa alors à leur première rencontre : il avait faillit l'écraser… D'un air rêveur, il sourit encore plus si possible. De son côté, Eomer bouillonnait de rage, de colère, de…rage.

**« -Ce n'est pas un homme prétentieux et aux oreilles pointues qui me dictera ma conduite !**

**-Je suis prétentieux, moi ??? Et puis je vous ferais remarquer qu'elle aussi a les oreilles pointues, donc ça fait plus classe de sortir avec un homme aux oreilles pointues qu'avec un simple humain.**

**-Oui, mais j'ai plus de charme que vous !**

**-C'est pour ça que vous êtes pris une crampe, tout à l'heure ?**

**-Comment vous savez ça, vous ??**

**-C'est l'oiseau sur la branche qui me l'a dit. Vous savez, les elfes parlent aux animaux… »**

Aragorn sortit à cet instant et trouvant ce qu'il cherchait depuis des heures, coupa court à la dispute des deux hommes sans s'en rendre compte.

**« -Ah ! Vous voilà Legolas ! Mais que faites-vous ? Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche partout ! Venez, nous devons nous préparer.**

**-J'arrive ! »**

Legolas partit le rejoindre et, passant aux côtés d'Eomer, il releva la tête d'un air triomphant. Eomer soupira et se retourna pour rentrer à son tour. Il sursauta quand il remarqua la présence des deux gardes devant l'entrée. Il rentra et les gardes ne purent se retenir plus longtemps : ils éclatèrent de rire. Eomer ressortit et s'adressa à eux avec fureur :

**« -Je vous ai entendu ! »

* * *

**

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_**L'incruste !**_

__

**Nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour,euh... je crois qu'on c'est légèrement trompé là), voici un chapitre avec encore plus de bêtises... Bonne lecture. Et merci pour les encouragements...**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10 : Fête et déboires…**

Eowyn et Annaliä se préparaient dans la chambre d'Eowyn.

**« -Que diriez-vous de vous habillez en tenue Rohirrim ??**

**-Oui c'est une très bonne idée et je vous propose de vous habillez en tenue elfique. Une chance que j'ai prévue une robe au cas ou… »**

Les deux femmes s'amusèrent à coiffer et habiller l'une et l'autre. Eowyn choisit alors ce moment là pour introduire un certain sujet…

**« -Alors que pensez-vous des mâles du Rohan ???**

**-Oh ils sont bien bâtis, musclés à souhait et considèrent les chevaux comme leurs semblable.**

**-Oui, pour nous les chevaux sont comme nos amis.**

**-Pour moi se sont des âmes libres qu'on ne fait qu'emprunter…**

**-C'est très beau mais revenons aux mâles…**

**-Néanmoins je leur trouve un point faible…**

**-Ah oui lequel ???**

**-Ils sont trop blond à mon goût, comme par exemple Eomer c'est pas assez blond blanc. C'est trop blond blond.**

**-Oh je vois…**

**-Et vous que pensez-vous des elfes, bien que nous n'ayons pas l'un des plus beau spécimen mais enfin il est le meilleur dans sa catégorie, c'est le meilleur archer, le meilleur dragueur, le meilleur baratineur… Enfin sauf pour monter à cheval, quoiqu'il monte bien c'est juste qu'il n'a pas réussi à monter ma jument, et puis c'est vrai que ma jument est très dur à monter.**

**-…**

**-Il faut dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse la monter mais bon que pensez-vous des mâles elfiques ???**

**-Oui c'est vrai que le seigneur Legolas…**

**-SEIGNEUR ???** Fit Annaliä étonnée. **Oh ce n'est juste qu'un grand prétentieux qui n'a qu'un seul but dans sa vie avoir le plus de femmes et d'orcs aussi…**

**-Oui mais enfin la gente masculine elfique n'est pas vraiment mon genre, je préfère les rôdeurs qui sont plus mystérieux et…**

**-Sales et qui ne se lavent pas les cheveux croyait moi ils ne sont pas à fréquenté enfin en public.**

**-Je pense que c'est l'heure d'y allée… »**

Eowyn portait une magnifique robe bleu ciel avec des manches transparente, un col en V, et une jupe qui descend le long des jambes. Elle avait deux tresses sur le côtés qui se rejoignaient derrière pour n'en former plus qu'une. Annaliä était contente de son chef d'œuvre, quand à elle elle portait une robe d'un blanc pur, avec un bustier marron foncé et ses cheveux étaient complètement détachés. C'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent vers la fête en riant.

Le roi venait de finir son discours à la mémoire des morts disparus. Il régnait un silence de mort quand Eowyn et Annaliä entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Tout le monde les regardèrent quand Annaliä fit :

**« -Bah quoi ?? On enterre quelqu'un ???**

**-Oui les morts du Gouffre de Helm…** Répondit sèchement Théoden.

**-Oh !! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat et je … »**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Legolas venait de lui mettre la main devant sa bouche.

_**« -Tait-toi nous avons une réputation à tenir… »**_

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Annaliä lui avait donné un grand coup de talon sur son pied. Il eut tout juste le temps d'étouffer un juron. Tout le monde contenu son rire et ils purent passé à la fête.

La fête battait son plein, les hobbits chantaient sur la table, Eowyn parlait avec Aragorn et Gimli et Legolas eux avaient entreprit de faire un concours… Celui qui restait le dernier debout en buvant bière sur bière. Eomer vit Annaliä arriver vers eux.

**« -Que faites-vous ?**

**-Legolas et Gimli font un concours : celui qui tient le mieux l'alcool. Entre nous maître Gimli est mal partit… Répondit Eomer.**

**-Nan… Hip… Pas …. Pas du… Hip… Tout**. Rétorqua le nain ivre.

**-Je sens un picotement dans mes doigts,** fit Legolas en regardant l'une de ses mains. **Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet…**

**-Ah !!! Je vous l'avait dit… Hip… Il ne tient pas l'alcool…Hip.** Fit-il en s'écrasant comme une grosse masse.

-**Il semblerait que notre cher ami Gimli ne tienne pas l'alcool…**

**-Oui, il faut croire que j'ai gagné… Voulez-vous prendre l'air Annaliä ?**

**-Cela vous ferez du bien après tous ce que vous avez enduré…** Fit Eomer.

**-Oui, vous avez raison, vous venez Legolas ???**

**-Avec plaisir…** Répondit Legolas en prenant Annaliä par le bras et en sortant, non sans avoir jeté un grand sourire à ce pauvre Eomer.

**-…**

**-Je vois, ton silence en dit plus long que toi…** Fit Eowyn avec un brin de malice.

**-Oui bah c'est bon… Ca arrive… Et puis j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !!!**

**-Très bien Jean-Pierre…**

**- ???**

**-Laisse tomber c'est une blague des habitants… »**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand tout le monde fut couché. Sauf nos deux elfes… Ils étaient sur l'avancée du palais, furent surpris par Aragorn qui les trouva un peu proches…

**« -Les étoiles sont voilées… Fit Legolas à peine pour détourner la conversation. L'œil de l'ennemis approche.**

_-Mais quel baratineur, il a trouvé ça tout seul…_

**-Mouais… Où ça ? Il n'y a pas d'étoiles…**

**-Mais si dans tes yeux tout à l'heure.**

**-…** (Annaliä).

**-…** (Aragorn).

**-Je vais me coucher bonne nuit les garçons…**

**-Non !!! Ne me quitte pas !!! Ne me quittes pas ma précccciiieeeeeuuuuussssseeeee…..**

**-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi… **Fit Aragorn en voyant l'Etat pitoyable de SON ami.

**-Il est ici…**

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Annaliä

**-Je sais plus… Attends ça va me revenir !!!**

**-…**

**-Ca semble se rapproché de la trouvaille.**

**-…** (un quart d'heure plus tard)

**-CA Y EST JE LE TIENT !!!!! **

**-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOTRE BORDEL IL Y A DES GENS QUI VOUDRAIT DORMIR !!!! **

**-Enfin au sens figuré, parce que la je tient rien à part la main de ma très chère et tendre et… Douce Annaliä…**

**-Je crois que l'alcool ne le réussit vraiment pas…**

**-Je te propose de partir inconnito d'ici. »**

Et ils laissèrent discrètement un Legolas en train de chanter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (dans le respect des plus jeunes, nous ne transcrirons pas ce qui a été dit).

_**« -QUAND TE REVERRAIS-JE PAYS MERVEILLEUUUUUUUXXXXX !!!!!!! OU CEUX QUI S'AIMEEEEEEEENNNNT VIVENTTTTT AAAAA DEEEEEEEUUUUXXXXXX !!!!!! »**_

Legolas ne put continuer davantage, il venait de se prendre une pantoufle dans le visage… Annaliä prise de pitié alla chercher Legolas.

_**« -Bon allez Legolas il faut aller se coucher maintenant !!**_

_**-Mais ze veut pas !!!!**_

_**-Allez c'est un ordre !!!!**_

_**-Bon d'accord mais tu viens me border… »

* * *

**_

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**L'incruste !**_

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour le bonheur de nos chers lecteurs…

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Départ pour la guerre… **

Le lendemain matin, Gimli et Legolas s'étaient réveillés grognon, mais le plus à plaindre était notre cher Legolas qui étant elfe, avait une ouïe plus développé. Du fait de sa nuit prolongé, Legolas avait des cernes monumentales… Ils virent entrés Annaliä toute joyeuse et Gimli et Legolas s'écrièrent en même temps :

**« -Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn**

**-BONJOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!** Cria Annaliä.

-**Je croie que ma tête va exploser…** Fit le nain dépité.

**-Et que devrais-je dire maître nain, j'ai l'ouïe plus fine que vous…** Répondit Legolas avachi sur la table.

**-Aaahhhhh !!! J'ai passé une très bonne nuit et vous ??** Demanda Annaliä.

**-On pourrait faire mieux. »** Répondirent Gimli et Legolas.

Legolas retrouva son port princier à l'approche d'un groupe de fille de la cour riant. Il leur adressa son plus beau sourire et les filles le regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Legolas blessé dans son orgueil demanda :

**« -Pourquoi rient-elles ainsi ???**

**-Vous souvenez-vous de vos exploits de la veille mon ami ?? **Demanda Aragorn avec un sourire moqueur.

**-Euuuuuhhhh… Nan, pourquoi je devrais ???**

**-Ce que veux dire notre cher Aragorn,** répondit Annaliä, **c'est qu'hier soir vous ne voliez pas très haut question mentalité…**

**-C'est-à-dire ???**

**-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ????** Demanda Annaliä plus qu'intéressé par sa réponse.

**-Je ne crois pas mais bon allez-y…**

**-D'accord ça donnait à peu près ça, mais je ne peux pas vous surpassez…**

_-Oulalalala je crains le pire mon dieu…_

_-**QUAND TE REVERRAIS-JE PAYS MERVEILLEUX !!!!!!!! OU CEUX QUI S'AIMENT VIVENT A DEUX !!!!!!!!**_

**_-_Nan tu rigole j'espère ????**

**-Nan d'ailleurs un rohirrim n'a pas apprécié ta belle chanson et ta jeté une des ses chaussures en pleine poire. C'était un joli tir mais bon j'ai eu pitié de toi donc je t'ai rentré et tu ne voulais pas sauf si je te bordais… Chose que je n'ai pas fais d'ailleurs.**

**-C'est pour ça que j'ai dormis tout habiller, à cause de toi ma tenue princière est toute froissée !!!!! »**

Annaliä se tapa le front de sa main exaspérée. A cet instant Gandalf rentra avec Pippin sur ces talons suivi de Merry. Gandalf tint conseil avec tout le monde et la conclusion fut ; qu'il fallait attendre que les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith s'allument pour partir à la guerre. Ce qui ne réjouie pas tout le monde, sauf Annaliä, Gimli et Legolas. Gandalf et Pippin partirent dès la fin de la réunion pour la citée blanche. Gandalf donna quelques petites instructions à Aragorn concernant le chemin qu'il prendrait.

Ils attendirent les jours passant lentement, surtout pour Annaliä. En effet la pauvre subissait les assauts répétés d'Eomer et Legolas. Un jour, sous l'œil amusé d'Aragorn, Annaliä en eut tellement assez, qu'elle prit Legolas par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après ce baiser, Legolas afficha un sourire qui le rendait pas du tout intelligent d'ailleurs, un groupe de jeunes rohirrimes qui passaient par là rigolèrent. Puis elle alla vers Eomer et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement, ce dernier afficha aussi un sourire béat, puis planta les deux rivaux. Aragorn se tenait les côtes mort de rire. Puis ils eut un affrontement entre Eomer et Legolas. En effet l'un prétendait qu'Annaliä l'avait embrassé avec plus de fougue et l'autre disait que c'était lui.

Annaliä revint les voir, ayant tous entendu et leur mit une gifle monumentale à tous les deux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Aragorn remarqua que les feux de Minas Tirith était allumés. Il se leva au quart de tour et partit vers le château suivis de Legolas, Annaliä et Eomer. Aragorn entra en trombe dans le château et fit.

**« -Les feux de Minas Tirith sont allumés, le Gondor appel à l'aide…**

**-…** (le roi)

**-…** (Aragorn)

**-…** (Legolas)

**-…** (Annaliä)

**-…** (Gimli)

**-Et le Rohan répondra…**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!! »** Firent Annaliä, Legolas et Gimli donnant une grise cardiaque à tous le monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous vers la guerre dans la tristesse et la peur de ne pas revoir leurs familles. Sauf Annaliä, Legolas et Gimli qui allaient pouvoir trancher de l'orcs. Sur le chemin, Eomer et Legolas comme à leur habitude harcelés la pauvre Annaliä. Celle-ci en eut assez et partit au côté du roi (le seul endroit où Legolas et Eomer n'osaient pas la déranger).

_« -Gandalf…Vous n'êtes jamais là quand il le faut ! Pourquoi moi ?? Destin cruel !»_ Pensa-t-elle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au camps qu'avaient dressé les rohirrim. Tous regardaient le campement s'installer : il y avait moins de soldats que prévus… Aragorn fit alors part de ses inquiétudes concernant le Gondor au roi. C'est à cet instant fatidique qu'un grondement sourd leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils se retournèrent vers ceux qui étaient à l'arrière de leur troupe.

**« -…**(Annaliä)

**-…**(Gimli)

**-…**(Merry)

**-…**(Legolas)

**-…**(Eomer)

**-…**(Aragorn)

**-...**(Théoden)

**-...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !** Fit Annaliä d'un air outré.

**-…Non mais franchement ! Comment pouvez-vous penser à votre estomac dans un moment pareil ??** (gargouillement)**… »**

Legolas baissa honteusement la tête et s'intéressa une fois de plus à l'herbe sous les sabots de son cheval.

**« -Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux…**

**-C'est ça ! Détourne la conversation, Legolas !** L'accusa Annaliä.

**-…**(Legolas)

**-La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne.** Fit Eomer en regardant Legolas hautainement. _Tient ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents !_ **»**

Gimli vit un étroit passage dans la montagne. L'inquiétude le gagna et il demanda où menait cette route. Legolas lui répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux :

**« -C'est la route de Dimholt, la porte sous la montagne.** _Tu vois, moi aussi je suis culturé._

**-Chouette ! Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? »**

Tous la regardèrent, effrayés. Etait-elle folle ? Sûrement…

Le soir arriva très vite. Annaliä sortit de sa tente prendre l'air et vit un cavalier avancé vers leur campement sur un magnifique cheval blanc. Annaliä reconnu l'un des chevaux de la Lorien, un de ceux qu'elle avait elle-même mené jusqu'à Fontcombe…Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée…

**_« _-**_Ils ont fait du bon boulot, quand même, les fils d'Elrond…Il brille même dans le noir ! **Vous en avez mis du temps, Seigneur Elrond. Arwen vous a finalement convaincu de venir… Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait comme chantage cette fois-ci.**_

_**-Dame Annaliä ?**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je dois parler à Aragorn. Ma fille est sur le point de mourir…**_

_**-Ah…**Tient ? Elle a innové ?** Allez sous la tente du roi Théoden. Je vais chercher Aragorn.**_

_-Que me cache-t-elle ? Elle est bien trop calme… **»**_

Annaliä se dirigea donc vers la tente d'Aragorn. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit qui dormait comme un bébé. Pour une fois, elle se décida donc de le réveiller en douceur, mais Aragorn s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se retrouva avec l'arme du rôdeur sous sa gorge.

_**« -Dîtes, vous dormez toujours avec une arme ?**_

_**-Annaliä ?? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ??**_

_**-…Va falloir changer cette habitude quand vous serez avec Arwen…**_

**_-Venez en au faits, Annaliä…_** Fit-il d'un air à demi endormi.

_**-Quelqu'un de haut placé vous attend dans la tente du roi. »**_

Aragorn la regarda un instant.

_**« -Annaliä ?**_

_**-Ouiiii ?**_

_**-Vous pouvez sortir ?**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'habiller figurez-vous !**_

_**-Ah…D'accord…Je sort…Dîtes…**_

_**-Non, Annaliä, vous n'avez pas le droit d'écouter la conversation !**_

_**-Zut… »**_

Une fois Annaliä sortit, Aragorn s'habilla en vitesse et alla vers la tente du roi. Il ne se doutait pas que, dissimulé dans l'ombre, quelqu'un le suivait. Il entra et vit une personne assise.

Annaliä, bien décidée à savoir ce qui allait se dire sous cette maudite tente, se cacha le plus à droite de la porte et colla son oreille sur la toile. Après quelques secondes elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle tourna doucement la tête, un immense sourire innocent aux lèvres, vers…

_**« -Legolas ??**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !**_

_**-Chuuuuuuuut ! On va se faire griller ! Et puis j'écoute pas aux portes, j'écoute à la toile !**_

_**-…C'est pareil.**_

_**-Tais-toi ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que raconte Elrond.**_

_**-Elrond ?? Ah bah fallais le dire plus tôt ! Laisse-moi une place ! »**_

Legolas se plaça à côté d'elle et colla lui aussi son oreille. Elrond offrait justement Andùril à Aragorn.

_**« -Waaaaah ! Il a nouvelle épée !**_

_**-Non, Legolas, rêve pas, il te la prêtera pas.**_

_**-Tu crois ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Ah…**_

_**-Chuuut ! J'entends quelque chose ! Et pis pousse-toi ! Tu prends toute la place !**_

_**-C'est même pas vrai ! Je suis pas gros ! Je suis même plutôt mince pour un elfe…**_

_**-Mais chuuuuuuuteuuuuuuh !**_

_**-N'empêche que je suis pas gros !**_

_**-Mais tais-toiiiiii !**_

_**-Tais-toi toi même !**_

_**-Non toi !**_

_**-Toi !**_

_**-Toi !**_

_**-Non, C'est toi ! »**_

Eomer, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, se leva et sortit de sa tente. Seulement, juste devant lui, Legolas et Annaliä se chamaillaient comme deux enfants. Il retourna se coucher, rageant et se promettant de se venger de l'elfe.

Pendant que Legolas et Annaliä se chamaillaient toujours, Elrond et Aragorn avaient finit de parler. Ils sortirent et les virent. Aragorn sourit, amusé mais Elrond prit un air sévère…

_**« -Je te dit que si !**_

**_-N'importe quoi !_**

_**-Chuuuuuuuut ! Bon sang, j'entends plus rien par ta faute !**_

_**-Ah bah ça y est ! C'est ma faute maintenant ! Bien sûr il faut du silence à madame !**_

_**-Legolas…**_

**_-Quoi ?? Madame n'est pas contente encore ?? C'est pas parce qu'il y a le grand manitou_** **_Elrond que tu dois faire ta MADAME !_**

_**-Hem hem…**_

**_-…_**(Annaliä)

**_-…_**(Legolas)

_-…C'est des cas…_(Aragorn)

**_-Il…Il est derrière, hein ?_** Demanda tout bas Legolas

**_-Oui… »_** Répondit tout bas Annaliä.

Legolas se retourna très très doucement vers le seigneur Elrond, et tous deux affichèrent le sourire le plus innocent du monde. Elrond fronça davantage les sourcils…

_« -Il a froncé les sourcils…A l'aide !_ Pensa Annaliä.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?** Demanda Elrond, calmement. Trop calmement.

**-Euh…Un trou ! Je repérais le trou de la tente !**

**-Oui ! C'est ça ! Et moi je lui tenais la torche !**

**-Quelle torche ??** S'énerva Elrond.

**-Hein ? Oh ! Elle a disparu ! Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ??**

**-Legolas…**

**-Mais attends ! Je retrouve pas ma torche !**

**-LEGOLAS !** Cria Elrond.

**-Oui…**

**-Cessez vos pitreries! Vous n'avez plus 100 ans !**

**-…**(Legolas)

**-Où est Annaliä ?** Demanda Aragorn.

**-…**(Legolas)

**-…**(Elrond)**…**(se retourne)

**-…**(Aragorn)**…**(se retourne)

**-Elle n'est pas ici. Bon, revenons en à vous Legolas…LEGOLAS !!!!!!! »**

Legolas avait décampé le plus vite possible, loin du seigneur Elrond. Il tomba nez à nez avec Gimli.

**« -AH !**

**-AH ! Vous m'avez fait peur, Legolas ! Ca va pas de courir comme ça, en pleine nuit !**

**-Et vous alors ??**

**-Peu importe ! Où alliez-vous ? On dirait que vous avez vu Sauron en personne…**

**-Pire…**_Un ami de mon père en furie. Bon sang, si jamais mon père apprend ça je suis mort !_

**- ???**

**-Bon, ben…Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher !**

**-Legolas ?**

**-Ah, et, au fait…Si, par hasard, on sait jamais, vous croisiez le seigneur Elrond l'air très en colère, faîtes comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas.**

**-Quoi ??**

**-Bonne nuit ! »

* * *

**

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_**L'incruste !**_

**Lessien: Oui le pauvre Legolas, mais c'est ce qui est marrant lol et puis le nouveau chap est... comment dire... Enfin tu verras par toi même...**

**Delphlys: Alors nous espérons que ton ordi va bien... Et que tu n'as pas trop mal au ventre! Si tu étais morte de rire au chapitre 10 attend de lire celui-là (nous on était plié en deux quand on l'a écrit...)...**

**Léhonnora: Alors contente que notre fic te plaise, tu verras la suite n'est pas de tout repos...**

**_

* * *

_****Chapitre** **12** : Le chemin des morts… 

Aragorn, après son entrevu avec le seigneur Elrond, alla chercher Legolas et Annaliä qui avaient gentiment filer à l'elfique… Il parcourait tout le campement depuis bientôt une heure quand soudain, il entendit un faible murmure qui provenait d'une toute petite fissure dans la falaise… Aragorn dépassa cette fissure, s'arrêta net, et se retourna lentement vers celle-ci…

_**« -Legolas ??? Annaliä ???**_

_**-Chuuuuuuuut ! Il est où, Elrond ?**_

_**-Mais comment vous avez fait pour entrer là dedans ???**_

_**-Là n'est pas la question ! Où est-il ??**_

_**-Il est partit…D'ailleurs, il a dit que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…**_

_**-…Ah… Bon, Legolas, pousse-toi !**_

_**-Je peux pas ! Je suis coincé !!**_

_**-Legolas…J'ai un aveu à te faire…**_

**_-Oui ?_** Fit-il les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_**-Je suis claustrophobe alors…BOUGE-TOI !!!**_

_**-Quoi ?? Mais c'est pas important, ça !! Et moi qui croyais que…Hem hem… Aragorn, sortez-moi de lààà !!**_

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du camp… »**

Aragorn se retourna pour voir Gimli qui venait vers eux, l'air à moitié endormi. Aragorn lui expliqua alors toute l'affaire. Gimli ria de bon cœur tout en se moquant de Legolas.

**« -C'est pas drôle ! Sortez-moi de là !!**

**-Bon, bon…J'y gagne quoi en échange ?**

**-Allez, Gimli, Aidons-le… »**

Aragorn pris la main que lui tendait Legolas, puis Gimli pris la taille d'Aragorn et ensemble, ils se mirent à tirer.

**« -Oh hisssssssss ! Oh hissssssssssss ! »**

Eowyn, depuis sa tente, avait entendu de drôles de bruit. Elle s'était alors levée. Cependant, elle s'arrêta, abasourdie. Là, devant elle, Aragorn tirait un bras qui sortait de la falaise et Gimli tirait Aragorn par la ceinture…

**« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**-Ah ! Eowyn ! **_Zut…_

**-Seigneur Aragorn ?**

**-Euh…Eowyn, venez, je doit vous parler ! Gimli, sortez-le de là… »**Glissa Aragorn à Gimli.

Aragorn prit le bras d'Eowyn et l'entraîna loin du lieu…Une fois loin de Gimli, Legolas et Annaliä, Aragorn souhaita une bonne nuit à Eowyn et alla préparer son cheval. Le voyant faire, Eowyn s'approcha et fit :

**« -Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? La guerre s'étend à l'Est. Vous ne pouvez partir à l'aube de la bataille.**

_-Elle peut pas me lâcher la grappe…_

**-Vous ne pouvez abandonner les hommes.**

_-On prend le pari ? _**Eowyn…**Soupira-t-il.

**-Nous avons **_j'ai _**besoin de vous ici**, fit-elle au bord des larmes.

**-Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?** _C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi ?_

**-Vous l'ignorez dont ?**

_-Oh non… Pitié, tout mais pas ça… »_

Aragorn la regarda tandis qu'elle esquissait un faible sourire.

**« -Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous aimez…** _J'ai bien fait de préparer cette phrase à l'avance… _**Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous rechercher. »**

Eowyn sentit son cœur se briser. Elle recula de quelque pas. Aragorn, voyant cela, s'avança vers elle, passa une main sur sa joue et lui fit gentiment :

**« -J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vu** _mais pas avec moi… »_

Aragorn s'éloigna avec son cheval, laissant Eowyn seule avec ses pensées…

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Legolas, Gimli et Annaliä…

**« -AAAAAAAAh !!**

**-Je sens que ça viens ! J'vois la tête !** Cria Gimli.

**-Ca sort !!! Je le sens !** Fit Legolas.

**-Allez pousse !** Cria Annaliä.

**-AAAAAAIIIIIIEUH !**

**-PAS LA BARBE !!!!**

**-Allez, encore un effort !!** Dit Annaliä.

**-CA Y EST !! JE LE TIENS !!** Cria Gimli.

**-OUAIIIIIIS ! IL EST SORTIT !!! »** Cria Annaliä.

Aragorn, entendant ces cris, s'arrêta net et se tapa le front du plat de sa main.

_« -C'est pas possible… Je ne l'ai connais pas, ils ne sont pas avec moi… »_

Théoden sortit brusquement de sa tente et tomba nez à nez avec un Aragorn dépité. Ils se regardèrent un instant…

**« -Que ce passe-t-il ici ?**

**-Rien rien…**

**-N'est-ce pas Legolas qui crie comme ça ?**

**-Mais non, voyons… Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire cela…**

**-C'EST AFFREUUUUUH !!! J'AI MAL PARTOUT !! J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUS !!**

**-…**(Théoden)

**-… »** (Aragorn)

Aragorn, désespéré, partit… Il revient vers ses…amis de route et leur annonça qu'il allait partir. Legolas et Annaliä s'éclipsèrent pendant que Gimli s'approchait d'Aragorn.

**« -Où comptez-vous dont aller ?**

**-Non pas cette fois, cette fois vous rester Gimli. »**

Gimli grogna tandis que Legolas revenez avec toutes ses affaires et un cheval. Il leur sourit :

**« -Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains ?**

**-Il va falloir l'accepter. Nous venons avec vous, l'ami.**

**-Hey ! Attendez-moi ! »**

Annaliä revint elle aussi avec ses affaires et un cheval. Aragorn leur sourit, autant amusé que touché de leur geste.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin des morts…

* * *

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**L'incruste !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13** : Les fantômes du passé… 

**« -C'est quand qu'on arrive ?**

**-…**(Aragorn)

**- --'** (Legolas & Gimli)

-**Dites, c'est quand qu'on arrive… ?**

**-Annaliä…Pitié, tais-toi…**Soupira Legolas.

**-…Mais c'est quand qu'on arrive ?**

**-… »**(soupire général)

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils chevauchaient. Le jour s'était enfin levé, entraînant une suite de questions de la part d'Annaliä…

**« -…C'est quand qu'on…**

**-Quelle armée se terrait dans un endroit pareil ?** Détourna Gimli.

**-…**(Annaliä boude)

**-Une armée maudite…Il y a fort longtemps, les hommes des montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide…ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment…Qui les appellera du gris crépuscule, les gens oubliés… ?L'héritier à qui ils prêtèrent serment… Du Nord il viendra, la nécessité l'amènera…Il franchira la porte du Chemin des Morts…**

**-…**(Aragorn)

**-…**(Gimli)

**-…Legolas arrête ! Tu nous fais peur avec tes prédictions ! En tout cas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes bien ! Mais en tout cas, quand t'aura des enfants, ne leur raconte pas devant un feu de camp, sinon, t'es sûr de plus les revoir…**Fit Annaliä

**- --' »** (tous)

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte…

**« -La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée…** Fit Gimli.

**-Dites, c'est vrai qu'il y a de vrai fantôme dans cette grotte ?** Demanda Annaliä.

**-… **(tout le monde la regarda étonné)

**-Bah quoi… C'est vrai j'en ai jamais vu moi des vrai fantômes…**

**-Parce qu'ils y en a des faux ?** Demanda Legolas.

**-Euh… Oui par exemple Elladan et Elrohir… »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aragorn était entré dans la grotte. Legolas regarda Aragorn disparaître, il eut un regard bizarre puis entra. Gimli recula de quelques pas suivit d'Annaliä juste derrière lui.

**« -Annaliä qu'est-ce que vous faîtes derrière moi ?**

**-Euh… Rien… J'assure vos arrières, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans le dos…**

**-Mouais… Enfin un elfe oserait rentré sous terre et un nain non… Non j'ai jamais vu ça ! »**

Gimli rentra lui aussi laissant Annaliä toute seule à l'entrée…

**« -Euh… Euh… Aragorn ?… Legolas ?… Gimli ? »** Fit-elle d'une voix apeurée.

Elle vit une ombre se dessiner dans l'entrée et sortit ses armes. Elle était prête à attaquer quand elle aperçut Legolas. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui dit.

_**« -Ah tu es revenu pour moi ?**_

_**-Nan je regardais si les chevaux étaient revenus… »**_

Sans s'y attendre il eut une forte douleur sur la joue gauche et vit Annaliä rentrer comme une furie dans la grotte.

_**« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? »**_

Elle avançait dans le noir mais y voyait bien. Elle était énervé au possible quand elle senti des mains se poser sur elle et un grand « Bouh ! ». Elle se retourna et vit Legolas… Ce dernier sentit une forte chaleur au niveau de sa joue droite cette fois-ci… Maintenant il avait vraiment mal aux deux joues et commençait à ce les masser…

**« -Legolas, Annaliä cessaient vos pitreries ! On est pas en colonie de vacance !!**

**-…**(Legolas) **Mais elle m'a fait mal…**

**-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !!! »**

Aragorn se tapa le front de la paume de sa main et prit un air désespéré. Il alluma une torche et ils virent plein de tête de mort…

**« -Eh ben, ils pourraient faire le ménage plus souvent…**

**-…** (tous se retournèrent)

**-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »**

Ils repartirent et ne firent pas attention à elle… Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où de la brume leur arrivait à la taille. Des formes de mains fantomatiques les agrippaient. Legolas se démenait comme s'il était embourbait dans de la boue et Gimli et Annaliä soufflaient sur les mains dans l'espoir qu'elles disparaissent…

**« Ne regardez pas en bas… »** Fit doucement Aragorn.

A cet instant précis, Gimli marcha sur quelque chose qui craqua…Il s'arrêta net, tout comme le reste du groupe. Annaliä et lui baissèrent les yeux, malgré l'intervention d'Aragorn. A leurs pieds s'étalaient des milliers de crânes…

**« -AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! LEGOLAS !!!!** Hurla Annaliä en se jetant dans ses bras, qui l'a prit comme une mariée. **Je veux pas desceeeeeeeeendre… »**

Legolas eut un immense sourire aux lèvres. Gimli ferma fermement les yeux et tentait une nouvelle technique d'hypnose sur lui-même :

_« -Il n'y a pas de squelettes…Il n'y a pas de squelettes…Je marche sur des œufs…pas sur des squelettes, sur des œufs…Il n'y a pas de squelettes…ouf…_

**-Tu te rends compte, Legolas, Y A DES SQUELETTES PARTOUT !!!! »**

Gimli réouvrit les yeux, désespéré, et continua son chemin à petits pas, s'arrêtant à chaque craquements…Legolas, lui, allait bon train, son éternel sourire plaqué à ses lèvres et Annaliä toujours dans ses bras.

Ils entendirent alors une voix caverneuse s'élever dans les airs…

**« -Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? »**

Un fantôme apparu devant les marches d'une immense porte.

**« -Waaaah ! Un fantôme ! Un vrai de vrai ! »**

Annaliä sauta des bras de Legolas et se précipita sur le pauvre spectre qui ne comprenait pas bien comment une créature vivante pouvait ne pas être effrayée par lui… Legolas, lui, faisait la moue : Annaliä l'avait quitté pour un autre…Et un fantôme en plus !

Annaliä se mis à passer et à repasser sa main à travers le corps du fantôme, médusé.

**« -Waaaaaah ! Regardez ! Je passe ma main à travers ! »**

Legolas, jaloux, alla la chercher et la ramena vers leur petit groupe. Annaliä, boudeuse, tandis une main vers le spectre :

**« -Mais…Mon fantôme…T'avais pas le droit de me l'enlever…**

**-Annaliä, ce n'est pas un jouet !**

**-Mais, et alors…C'est quoi la différence ?**

**-Un jouet, ça n'est pas vivant…**

**-…Un fantôme non plus que je sache…**

**-Oui, mais je me comprend…**

**-Oui, ben moi non, je te comprends pas.**

_-Pitié…que quelqu'un les fasse taire…_Pensa Aragorn.

**-Dites, je suis là…**Tenta le fantôme.

**-Et moi je te dis qu'un jouet ça n'a pas vécu, alors qu'un fantôme, si ! Il a eut une vie, une vie de traître, d'accord, mais quand même…**Continua Legolas.

**-Hey !** Fit le fantôme, vexé.

**-Oui, mais un jouet, quand tu l'achète, il est neuf, comme un bébé…Et au fil du temps, il devient vieux, comme Elrond…**

_-Sympa la comparaison…_Pensèrent Legolas et Aragorn.

**-Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent…**

**-Mais Elrond, il est vivant ! C'est pas un jouet !**

**-J'ai dit…LES MORTS NE TOLERENT PAS QUE LES VIVANTS PASSENT !!!! »**

Annaliä et Legolas s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent, surpris. Aragorn se massa l'arrête du nez d'un air exaspéré et Gimli jouait avec sa hache pour tuer le temps… Aragorn reprit ses esprit et défia le fantôme du regard : il était temps de reprendre leur sérieux…

**« -Vous me tolérez moi ! »**

Le fantôme se mis à rire et une armée entière de spectres apparue, les encerclant de toutes parts. Le Maître Fantôme reprit, fière de son coup :

**« -La voie est close…Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts…Et les morts la gardent…**

**-Oui, on le sait, c'est marqué à l'entrée…**Fit Legolas.

-**Chuuuuuuut !! Le chef parle…Faut toujours que tu parles quand il faut pas, toi.**

**-…**(Legolas)

**-… » **(fantômes)

Annaliä, voyant que les spectres se rapprochés un peu trop dangereusement à son goût, elle s'approcha d'Aragorn et lui tapota l'épaule.

**« -Dites, je voudrais pas vous dérangez dans votre iiiiiiiiimportante conversation avec euh…C'est quoi son p'tit nom ?**

**-Annaliä !!**

**-Quoi ??? Bon, on est un peu beaucoup encerclé, non ? »**

Legolas regarda le nombre de fantômes qui n'arrêta pas d'augmenter. Il fit un rapide calcul :

_« -Au nombre de 50 par ligne et sachant qu'il y a environ 50 lignes, ça nous fait un total de 10 000 FANTÔMES !!!!! »_

Annaliä vit Legolas pâlir à vue d'œil et s'inquiéta. Elle posa une main sur un de ses bras.

_**« -10 000…**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Ils sont 10 000 !! Et sachant que leur nombre augmente par 2 presque toutes les 10 secondes ça fait…**_

_**-STOP ! On se calme…**_

**_-Calme ? Mais je suis calme ! »_** Fit Legolas, hystérique…

Annaliä, désespérée, lui mis une grande gifle. Legolas sembla se réveiller et la regarda, éberlué, une main sur sa joue.

**« -Encore ??? MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT CETTE FOIS ! Et la fois d'avant aussi…Et celle d'encore avant aussi…**

**-…**(fantômes)

**-…**(Aragorn)

**-…**(Gimli)

**-La voie est close…Maintenant, vous allez mourir.**

_-…Pas très réjouissante comme mort. »_ Pensa Annaliä.

Legolas, pas décidé à mourir car à près tout, il avait encore tout un programme à réaliser, bandit son arc et tira. Sa flèche traversa le fantôme entre les deux yeux…

**« -Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?? Tu viens de gaspiller une flèche pour rien ! Je t'avais dit de te calmer ! La tension, c'est mauvais pour le cœur…**

**-Je vous sommes d'accomplir votre serment.** Fit Aragorn au fantôme qui s'avancé vers lui.

**-Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner ! »** S'énerva le fantôme.

Aragorn, bien décidé à en finir avec cette histoire, brandit Andùril devant lui. Les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

**« -La lame a été brisée…**

**-Elle a été reforgée !**

**-Ouais d'abord ! Et elle est encore plus forte qu'avant ! »** Fit Annaliä.

Aragorn pris le spectre par la gorge et celui-ci demeura surpris : comment pouvait-il, ce simple mortel, le toucher ??? Aragorn le repoussa.

**« -Battez-vous pour nous et regagnez votre honneur.**

**-…**(fantômes)

**-Que dites-vous ?**

**-…**(fantômes)

**-Que dites-vous ?** Insista-t-il.

**-Ah, vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn ! Ils n'ont pas eut d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en n'auront pas plus dans la mort… »** Fit Gimli en regardant bien autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucuns spectres ne bougeaient…

Aragorn, agacé de devoir ce répéter sans arrêts, repris d'une voix plus forte et plus autoritaire :

**« -Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur ! Battez-vous pour moi, et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli ! QUE DITES VOUS** _BORDEL _ »

Le chef des fantôme éclata de rire tandis que son armée disparaissait. Dans une dernière tentative, Aragorn s'écria, l'épée au poing :

**« -VOUS AVEZ MA PAROLE !** _M'abandonnez pas avec eux…_** Battez-vous et je vous libérerais du monde des morts-vivants ! Que dites-vous ????**

-**RESTEZ-LÀ !! Traîtres !**

**-Oh oh…Ca sent mauvais pour nous…**

_-Snif…Je sens rien, moi… »_

Tout se mis à trembler autour d'eux et des crânes roulèrent à leurs pieds.

_« -Des crânes…Encore des crânes ! LEGOLAAAAAAS…. »_

La grande porte derrière eux céda et une montagne de crânes jaillit…Annaliä blêmit.

**« -Et merde…PARTONS !!! VITE !!!!!**

**-Des crânes…Des millions de crânes…Que dis-je ? Des milliards de crânes !!! Legolaaaaaaas… ?**

**-Nan !**

**-…Bon, ben, j'aurais essayé… »**

Ils coururent et tentant d'échapper aux crânes qui les poursuivaient. Ils finirent par sortirent à l'air libre, juste à temps…Ils virent alors une douzaine de navires en contre-bas ainsi que deux villages en flamme. Aragorn, dont l'espoir l'avait quitté, se laissa tomber à genoux. Legolas, compatissant, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. A cet instant, le chef des fantôme réapparu face à eux et Annaliä sursauta.

**« -On se battra.** Annonça-t-il.

**-…**(Legolas ; Gimli & Aragorn)

**-…OUAIS !!! SUPER !!! TAYOOOOOOOOOO !!!** S'écria Annaliä en commençant à courir vers les navires.

**-…HEY !! LAISSE-NOUS EN UN MORCEAU !!! TRICHEUSE !!!** S'écrièrent Legolas et Gimli en la poursuivant.

-…_Et ça recommence… »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la berge, les bras croisés, et attendant patiemment que les pirates d'Umbar arrivent vers eux…

**« -Vous n'irez pas plus loin.** Fit Aragorn.** Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor.**

**-Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdirent le passage ?** Demanda le chef des pirates tandis que ses hommes riaient.

**-Legolas, Envoyez une flèche au raz de son oreille.**

**-Visez bien. »** Fit Gimli.

Au moment même où Legolas allait tirer, Gimli donna un petit coup avec sa hache sur le bas de l'arc. La flèche se planta dans un des pirates…

**« -Oh !** Fit Gimli, l'air surpris.

_-Hey ! Sale traître ! T'as bougé mon arc !_ Pensa Legolas, dégoûté.

**-T'es nul, tu sait même pas viser…Tiens, regarde une pro ! »**

Annaliä banda à son tour son arc et au moment où elle lâcha la corde, Legolas bougea son arc et la flèche se planta dans le lobe d'un autre pirates qui se tordit de douleur.

**« -Tu disais… ?**

**-…Remarque, c'est pas moche comme boucle d'oreille…**

**-…--'**

**-Et voilà l'ami ! Préparez-vous à être aborder ! »** Déclara Gimli.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**L'incruste !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 14 :** La Bataille du Champ de Pellenor 

La nuit était tomber sur le navire des pirates qu'avait abordé Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Annaliä. Cette dernière était allé se coucher dès qu'ils avaient posé pied sur le bateau. Elle dormait paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures quand elle s'éveilla. Elle s'étira puis, tout d'un coup, elle remarqua la présence de milliers de crânes entassés dans la chambres. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les crânes se mirent à bouger et à ouvrir toutes grandes leurs mâchoires. Annaliä hurla et se mit à courir dans tout les sens et à travers tout le navire. Elle fini par s'arrêter pour récupérer son souffle. Un petit claquement attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux et vit avec effroi que les crânes la poursuivaient en claquant des dents.

**« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! »**

Pendant ce temps là, Legolas réglait un petit problème de cœur avec « l'aide » de Gimli…Enfin, après une course poursuite sur le pont du navire, il avait attaché ce dernier au mât puisqu'il refusait de capituler…

**« -Alors ? C'était comment ?**

**-…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**-GIMLIIIIIII !!!**

**-Non ! C'était pas moi ! »**

Legolas foudroya Gimli du regard. Dire qu'il était censé l'aider ! Mais non, Gimli s'était endormi pendant que Legolas lui déclarait la flamme de son cœur…

**« -Vous ne m'écoutiez même pas !**

**-Mais si…**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**-…**

**-Bon, je reprends depuis le début !**

**-NAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »**

Legolas repris donc, avec tout son sérieux. Aragorn, qui lui, tenait la barre, soupira. Quand aux fantômes, ils pouffaient de rire dans leur coin.

**« -…Annaliä, chère Annaliä…Mon cœur n'a cessé de battre pour toi depuis la première fois que je t'ais vu…Ah, non, c'est vrai, j'ais failli l'écraser à ce moment là…Bon, je recommence…**

**-Ahahahahahahahaha !!!** Rirent les fantômes.

**-Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?** Repris Legolas. **Ta beauté illumine mon cœur de joie…**_Oh ! C'est bien ça !_ **…A chaque fois que je te vois…**_Oh ! Ca rime !_

**-…Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**-OH ! GIMLI !**

**-…Oui, oui, c'est bien, c'est bien…**

**-Vous êtes sûr ? …Hm, nan, je vais tout recommencer !**

**-HEIN ?????**

**-Alors….**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! »**

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Annaliä arrivait en courant partout, les mains dans les cheveux, en hurlant et surtout, en petite tenue. Les fantômes éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Aragorn failli lâcher la barre tant il était surpris. Legolas tenta de la rattraper mais elle courrait partout… Annaliä traversa les fantômes et frissonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

**« -Ouh…Ca chatouille… »**

Elle remarqua alors qu'aucun crânes ne la poursuivaient et que tous la regardaient, ahuris.

**« -Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Voyant dans quelle tenue elle était, elle rougit furieusement et hurla après les fantômes qui l'entouraient. Dans sa colère, elle voulu mettre une grande gifle au chef des spectres mais le traversa et fit un demi tour sur elle-même. Legolas la rattrapa et la couvrit de sa cape. Il lui sourit :

**« -Tu fait du nudisme maintenant ?**

**-ESPECE D'OBSEDE !!! »**

Pour la peine, Legolas reçu la gifle à la place du fantôme puis Annaliä le planta là, partant avec sa cape sur le dos.

**« -…Et ma cape ?**

**-…Il est nul…**Fit Gimli.

**-Bon, ben…Reprenons ! Où en étais-je ? Je sais plus…Bon, je recommence depuis le début !**

**-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn…**

**-PORT DU GONDOR, DROIT DEVAAAAAAANT !** Cria Aragorn.

**-Oh, non, j'ais pas eu le temps de finir…**Se lamenta Legolas.

_-YEEEEEEEEEEES !!! Yes yes yes yes yes !!! OUI !!! HOURAA !! »_

Legolas soupira et partit pour aller chercher ses armes, laissant le pauvre Gimli attaché.

**« -HEY ! DETACHEZ-MOI, ELFE DE… »**

Quand le navire accosta dans le port détruit, ils virent un groupe d'orcs venir dans leur direction. Gimli se frotta les mains, pensant déjà à son nombre de victimes…

Un orc s'approcha apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Ils s'adressa à eux en pensant qu'il s'agissait des pirates :

**« -En retard, comme d'habitude ! Pourriture de pirates ! Vos lames ont fort à faire ici. Allez, ras des mers, quittez vos navires ! »**

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Annaliä sautèrent à terre. Aragorn eu un regard menaçant tandis que Legolas s'impatientait : il avait bien envi de s'amuser !

**« -Il y en a bien assez pour nous trois, fit Gimli, que le meilleure des nains gagne ! »**

Ils se précipitèrent vers les orcs et la vague fantomatique déferla sur l'ennemi. Legolas et Gimli comptait leur orcs tués, Legolas comptabilisait 16 orcs tués, Gimli lu en était à 18 quand ils entendirent…

**« -32 !! »**

Legolas et Gimli se retournèrent pour se regarder et regardèrent ensuite Annaliä était à l'entrée du « port » et tuait tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

**« -TRICHEUSE !!!!** Crièrent Legolas et Gimli en même temps.

**-Il faut savoir où se placer dans les moments stratégiques très chers… 36… »**

Legolas et Gimli firent en oui en même temps et se mirent à tuer tout sur leur passage. Aragorn quand à lui s'en sortait très bien lui aussi.

_« -27, 28, 29, 30 !!!! Ouais je suis deuxième !!!! »_

Aragorn vit un soldat en difficulté et suivit par Gimli, il donna un coup d'épée puis Gimli l'acheva à coups de haches… Puis Aragorn appela Legolas pour qu'il s'occupe de l'Oliphant…

**« -Ah non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !!! Il ne tirera pas toute la gloire !! »** Fit Annaliä vexée.

Pendant que Legolas montait sur l'Oliphant par la cuisse, Annaliä elle, préféra la trompe. Elle monta le long de la trompe, alternant trompe et défense quand la trompe bouger trop. Puis une fois en haut de al tête elle se retourna et eut une expression de victoire.

**« -Ce fut laborieux mais j'y suis arrivé !!! »**

Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule, alors elle se retourna et vit un homme du Sud. Elle lui fit un sourire genre « merde » quand elle vit une lame lui transpercer le torse. L'homme du Sud tomba de l'Oliphant et elle vit Legolas qui lui avait quand même sauver la vie…

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort et beau… »_

Il lui tendit les rênes, pendant qu'il tuait tout ce qui bougeait au sol…

_« -Oh quel manque de tact, non mais parfois il est… RRRR »_

Elle se retourna et dirigea l'Oliphant sur tous les orcs au sol. Elle commençait à se diriger vers la cité où était le plus gros des troupes orcs.

Legolas s'approcha d'elle…

**« -Annaliä ?**

**-Deux secondes !!! Tu vois pas que je conduis !!!** Fit-elle vexée de son manque de tact.

**-Mais c'est important !!!**

**-Bon c'est pour quoi ?**

**-Je t'aime. »**

Quand elle entendit ces mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Legolas, ce qui au passage la surpris, elle lâcha les rênes et se retourna vers lui.

**« -Hein ? C'est sérieux ???**

**-Oui… J'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt, mais nous étions sans cesse dérangés,** _par Eomer_, **et puis… Je craignais et crains encore que mes sentiments pou toi ne soient pas réciproques… »**

Annaliä sauta au cou de Legolas…

«** -Oh Legolas depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me le dises,** _d'ailleurs t'en as mis du temps…_

**-Annaliä, »** Fit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la troupe gondorienne sur les remparts de la citée. Il tapota sur l'épaule d'Annaliä qui se détacha de lui.

**« -Quoi ?** _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche toujours les moments précieux ???_

**-Minas Tirith…**

**-Oui, je sais qu'on est à Minas Tirith !!**

**-Non, non, Minas Tirith DROIT DEVANT !!! ON FONCE DEDANS !! »**

Un peu plus loin, Aragorn sur le champ de bataille vit l'Oliphant se diriger vers sa citée…

**_« -Ma citée !!!!!! »_** Fit-il désespéré.

Annaliä se saisit de justesse des rênes et fit dévier au dernier moment l'Oliphant.

Deux soldats sur les remparts de la citée soupirèrent de soulagement :

**« -Ils sont fous ces elfes, j'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux moi !!!**

**-Elle devait être courte… »**

Legolas banda son arc, tira dans la tête de l'Oliphant prit Annaliä dans ses bras et surfa sur la trompe de l'Oliphant en atterrissant en douceur sur le sol.

**« -Ca compte quand même que pour un !!** Fit-il avant de partir, puis il revient. **Au fait, très bien la déclaration, mais vous auriez pu la faire à un autre moment quand même,** _en plus vous aviez même pas besoin de moi pour ça et dire qu'il m'a attaché et torturé pendant plusieurs minutes… »_

Legolas et Annaliä rirent et Gimli s'en alla massacré les derniers orcs sur le champ de bataille. Legolas serra sa compagne dans ses bras et l'embrassa, il lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à la bataille. En passant Legolas vit Eomer, ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte. Legolas lui fit un énorme sourire victorieux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Eomer fou de rage trancha la gorge d'un orc en se retournant.

Un peu plus loin deux rohirrimes virent l'orc se faire trancher la gorge.

**« -J'aurais pas voulu être à sa place…**

**-Tu m'étonnes, se faire doubler comme ça pour une femme…**

**-Mais non, je te parlais de l'orc !**

**-Ah… D'accord…**

**-Remarque c'est vrai aussi ce que tu dis… »

* * *

**

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**L'incruste !

* * *

**_

Chapitre 15 : Le couronnement d'Aragorn. 

**« -Le premier arrivé sur le trône de l'Intendant sera l'Intendant du royaume du Gondor !!!** Fit Annaliä à Gimli.

**-Je relève le défis !! »**

Gimli se mit à courir mais avait démarré avant Annaliä. Cette dernière le traita de tricheur mais en quelques foulées l'avait rattrapé et se retrouva la première sur le trône bien avant Gimli. Ce dernier la regarda mauvais joueur et fit :

**« -C'est pas juste vous avez des plus grandes jambes que moi et courrait plus vite que moi !!! »**

Annaliä lui tira la langue et lui dit que c'était le jeu. Legolas arriva et fit :

**« -Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais c'est Faramir qui sera l'Intendant d'Aragorn.**

**-Faut toujours que tu me gâche ma joie… »**

Legolas leva Annaliä du trône et la prit dans ses bras pour la « consoler ». A peine eut-elle quitté le trône que Gimli la remplaça et commença à bourrer sa pipe. Annaliä mécontente mit ses poings sur ses hanches et vit Gimli lui tirer la langue en lui disant :

**« -C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette…**

**-C'est qui Lucette ??? C'est votre fiancée Gimli ?? »** Demanda Legolas

Gimli se tapa le front de la main et Legolas alla se placer à côté d'Annaliä qui elle était à côté d'Eomer.

**« -Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision… Les ténèbres s'épaississent…** Fit Gandalf tristement.

**-Si Sauron avait l'Anneau nous le saurions**. Répondit Aragorn.

**-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a subit une défaite c'est vrai mais… Mais derrière les murs du Mordor notre ennemis se regroupe.**

**-Eh bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse, pourquoi s'en soucier ?** Fit Gimli la pipe aux lèvres et avachit sur le trône.

**-Parce que dix milles orcs se tiennent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin.**

_-Ah merde…_

**-Je l'ai envoyé à la mort** _qu'ais-je fais _??

**-Nan !! Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon, il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner,** fit Aragorn.

**-Comment ???**

**-En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli !! En vidant ses terres, rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.**

**-Euh… Gandalf vous qui êtes sage parmi les sages, vous qui êtes passer de gris à blanc…** _d'ailleurs on se demande comment ??_ **Pouvez-vous me dire si un fantôme peut être comparé à un jouet ??**

**- ???**

**-Bah oui on arrive pas à élucider la question avec Legolas, lui il dit que c'est pas comparable et moi je dis que ça l'est…**

-Pourquoi elle peut pas m'oublier parfois ?? Ah oui c'est vrai je vais me marier avec elle, elle va devenir ma reine… Elle va porter mes enfants… Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas comme elle…

**-Annaliä ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ceci !!! »** S'énerva Aragorn.

Eomer allait intervenir quand il vit Annaliä faire une grimace en le regardant. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à remarquer son manège. Annaliä passer d'un sourire à Legolas et d'une grimace à Eomer.

_« -Ahhhhh !!! Ohhhhhh !!! Ahhhhhh !!! Ohhhhhh !!! »_

Eomer n'y prêta pas attention étant donner qu'elle sort avec le blondinet aux oreilles pointus… Et dit :

**« -Nous n'obtiendront pas la victoire par la force des armes…**

**-Pas pour nous, mais nous pourrons donner à Frodon sa chance si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous, rendons-le aveugle à tout autre chose en mouvement.**

**-Une diversion…** Fit Legolas se détournant un instant de sa chère et tendre…

**-Une mort certaine, une faible chance de réussite… Mais qu'attendons nous ???** Fit le nain à pipe roux et avachit sur le trône de l'Intendant.

**-Sauron soupçonnera un piège, il ne mordra pas à l'appât…**

**-Oh je crois que si… »**

Aragorn et toutes les armées réunies partirent pour la Porte Noire. Legolas et Annaliä, chevauchant côtes à côtes, derrière Gandalf, discutaient…

**« -Tu crois que c'est possible, qu'il devienne transparent ??**

_-Oubliez-moi un peu…_

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ?**

**-Ben oui, il est bien passé de gris à blanc, alors pourquoi pas de blanc à transparent ? N'empêche, ça sera dur de le voir…**

**-Mais nan, il n'y a pas plus blanc que blanc.**

**-…**

**-C'est Homo-tablette qui l'a dit !**

**-Qui ça ???**

**-Un sage parmi les sages…Le Valar du linge propre ! »**

Gandalf se tapa le front de sa main et soupira, exaspéré. Ils aperçurent alors la Porte Noire.

**« -Nous arrivons à la Porte Noire !!** Annonça Aragorn.

**-Alors c'est ça, la Porte Noire…C'est…Comment dire ? Noir…**Fit Annaliä.

**-Oui, c'est plus noir que noir…**

**-Et c'est le Valar du noir qui te l'a dit peut-être ?**

**-Non, c'est Mir Black Magic. »**

Annaliä fixa Legolas, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Soudain, les portes du Mordor s'ouvrirent et l'armée de Sauron commença à les encercler.

**« -Vous voyez, quand je disais qu'on aurait pas dû les libérer, ces fantômes ! Ils auraient été bien utiles, là ! Mais non, personne ne m'écoute jamais !** Grogna Gimli.

_-Pourquoi faire… » _Pensa Legolas.

Et ce fut le carnage, les deux armées entrèrent en collision…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Frodon se réveillé à Minas Tirith avec Gandalf à son chevet. Le cauchemar était enfin finit. Sauron avait été vaincu. Il fallut encore quelques mois avant le couronnement d'Aragorn. Ce jour là, Elfes et Hommes étaient rassemblés pour l'événement. Gimli tenait un coussin où y était déposé la couronne des Rois du Gondor.

_« -Elle est belle quand même…Dommage, y en avait pas à ma taille… »_

Gandalf posa la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn et celui-ci se releva. Il fit :

**« -Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous.** Commença Aragorn, _j'ai bien fait de demander à Legolas de m'écrire un discours… _**Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde afin de partager des temps de paix. »**

Aragorn se mit à chanter puis se dirigea vers l'arbre blanc. Sur le chemin, il salua ses sujets et ses amis, dont Eowyn qui s'était enfin fiancée à Faramir, et Eomer qui observait discrètement sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Legolas et Annaliä étaient en tête d'un cortège d'Elfes et se dirigeaient vers lui en souriant. Arrivés face au roi, ils s'écartèrent. Aragorn vit alors Arwen, un étendard dans les mains, qui s'avançait vers lui. Heureux de la revoir, il l'embrassa d'un long baiser langoureux. Et le nouveau couple royale se dirigea vers les hobbits. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant eux et Legolas, tout bas, demanda quelque chose à Annaliä :

_**« -Spiiiiiiiit !!! Annaliä ????**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ais cessé d'être heureux avec toi…**_

**-Chhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuttt** Fit quelqu'un à côté d'eux.

**-Ouais, taisez-vous ! C'est important ce qu'il me dit !** Rétorque Annaliä. **_Tu disais ???_** Fit-elle en souriant à Legolas.

_**-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?**_

**-OUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS !!!!! Il l'a fait ! Il l'a** **fait !!!!! »** Cria-t-elle en sautant de joie et en tournant sur elle-même.

Le couple royale, ainsi que tout le reste de l'assemblée, la regardèrent. Les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir se sourirent. Annaliä gênée, s'agenouilla.

**« -Oups…Désolée. »**

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Haldir alla trouver sa sœur pour la réprimander.

**_« -Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter comme ça ?? T'as pas put te retenir, encore une fois ! C'est fou ça, à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, tu me mets toujours la honte !! »_** S'indigna Haldir.

Annaliä, pour une fois, attendit bien patiemment que son frère eut fini de parler, ce qui étonna Haldir, pour lui dire :

**« -Ne t'avise plus de me parler comme ça à l'avenir ! Tu t'adresse à la future reine de Mirkwood, je te signal ! »**

Et sur ce, elle partit et laissa planter là son frère, bouche-bée par ce qu'il avait entendu, et alla retrouver son futur mari. Bien sur, elle avait dit ça pour enfin clouer le bec à son frère….

Ce soir là, il y eut une grande fête. Haldir alla trouver Legolas qui se servait deux coupes de vin pour lui et Annaliä.

_**« -Prince Legolas ?**_

_**-Oui ? Haldir ???**_

_**-Puis-je vous parler un instant en privée ?**_

**_-Je ne sais pas, faut voir…_**Commença Legolas. **_Bon, d'accord. »_** Concéda-t-il en voyant Haldir s'impatienter.

Ils allèrent sur une terrasse pour ne pas être déranger. Annaliä les vit et lança à son frère :

_**« -Fais-y attention, j'y tiens ! »**_

Legolas lui fit alors un sourire charmeur avant que Haldir ne le tire par le bras pour l'emmener à la terrasse. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence, quand :

**_« -Ca va ? _**Demanda Legolas.

_**-Non…**_

_**-Ah…Bah, désolé pour vous…**_

_**-…**_

**_-Euh…Oui, ben, ravi de cette conversation avec vous, Haldir, mais moi, j'y retourne, hein… »_** Fit Legolas.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Haldir lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Legolas se retourna doucement vers lui, peu rassuré…

**_« -Ah… Bon, et bien apparemment vous n'avez pas fini…_** Constata-t-il.

**_-Pourquoi ?_** Demanda Haldir.

_**-…Euh…Parce que, ça va, ça, comme réponse ?**_

**_-Je ne pensais pas que…Enfin, vous… Legolas, vous êtes encore jeune mais vous êtes quelqu'un de…_**Commença Haldir.

_**-Euh…Haldir ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ??**_

**_-Laissez-moi finir, je vous pris ! …Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes prince, vous pouvez avoir toutes les femmes que vous voulez, et c'est ma sœur que vous choisissez ??? J'avoue que je me demande_** **_POURQUOI ?_**

-**_Aaaaaah, ça n'est que ça !_** Soupira Legolas, rassuré.

**_-Vous aviez compris autre chose ?_** Demanda Haldir.

_**-Non, non…Rien…Et vous ? C'est quand que vous décidez à vous en trouver une ? Ca vous fait quel âge ?**_

_**-Ne détournez pas la conversation…**_

_-…Merde…_

**_-Que faites-vous là ? Venez donc vous amusez, mes amis !_** Fit Aragorn en arrivant.

_**-Oui ! Bonne idée !!! »**_

Legolas s'éclipsa aussitôt et s'arrêta nette en voyant son père, à l'autre bout de la salle, et parlant avec Elrond…Legolas se rappela alors du nombre d'enfantillage qu'il avait fait durant ce voyage, voyage qu'il avait fait sans prévenir son père et, surtout, de la scène avec Elrond, juste avant le chemin des morts…Il se tourna vers Aragorn en attrapant son col :

_**« -Estel, sauvez-moi !!!!! Le laissez pas me tuer !!! »**_

Et il partit se cacher sous une des tables nappées. Aragorn, lui, se retourna et aperçut les deux Elfes qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un… Aragorn s'approcha d'eux et, au passage, demanda à Arwen de faire diversion avec lui.

**« -Majesté. Seigneur Elrond.** S'inclina Aragorn.

**-Où est mon fils ?**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Legolas, voyons ! Je sais qu'il était avec vous !**

**-Ah…Pas vu depuis trois mois…**

**-Il était en tête du cortège ce matin, Estel.** Rétorqua Elrond, l'air soupçonneux.

**-Ah bon ? Oh ! Mais vous venez tout juste d'arriver, Majesté ?**

**-Oui, le voyage a été plus long que prévu et…Bon, où est-il ?**

**-Oh, mais vous devez être fatigué ! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre ! Je suis sûr qu'elle vous plaira !**

_-Mais quel débutant… _Pensa Arwen.

**-Je ne veux pas aller me coucher, JE VEUX VOIR MON FILS ! »**

Pendant ce temps-là, Annaliä se demander bien où pouvait être son cher fiancé…Il l'avait encore semé. Elle alla alors se servir à boire quand elle remarqua que la table tremblait. Intriguée, elle souleva la nappe et vit Legolas, recroquevillé.

**« -Legolas !! Bah mon chérit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ???**

**-Chhhhhhhhhuuuuuuttttttt !!!! »**

Legolas l'a tira par le bras sous la table. A l'autre bout de la salle, les oreilles de Thranduil tiquèrent : il avait entendu le nom de son fils.

**_« -Legolas, voyons…Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment…_**Commença Annaliä.

_**-Hein ?? Tu vois pas que je suis en danger de mort ??**_

_**-Non…**_

_**-Mon PERE est ici…S'il me voit, je suis mal…**_

_**-Ben, pourquoi ?**_

_**-Je suis partit sans le prévenir, Elrond est avec lui et a sûrement dû lui raconter toutes mes bêtises et si en plus il apprend que je suis ami avec un nain et que je me suis fiancé…**_

_**-Ah…Tu me le présente ?**_

_**-Tu m'écoute pas quand je te parle ??? S'il me voit, il me tuera !**_

_**-Mais naaaaaaan…Tu panique pour rien… »**_

Soudain, quelqu'un souleva la nappe.

**« -Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?? »

* * *

**

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**L'incruste**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 :** Fin_

**« -Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?? »**

Gimli venait de soulever la nappe et regardait le couple sous la table. Legolas le prit par le col de l'armure et l'attira sous la tale.

**« -Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ??**

**-Chuuuuuuuuutttttttttt !!! Mon père est dans les parages…**

**-ET alors ???**

**-Chuuuuuuttt !! Vous pouvez pas baisser d'une décibel, vous parlez trop fort, il va vous entendre…**

**-Et alors ???**

**-Alors je suis entré dans la communauté sans son accord et il ne sait toujours pas que je me fiance avec Anna… Annaliä ???**

**-Je ne voudrais pas dire l'ami mais elle s'est fait la belle… »**

Legolas et Gimli levèrent discrètement la nappe et virent Annaliä se diriger vers le père de Legolas.

Annaliä entendit Legolas l'appeler, voire même la supplier de ne pas aller dans cette direction précise. Mais elle avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle se dirigea donc vers le groupe de Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen et Thranduil qui étaient en grande discussion… Elle s'approcha de Thranduil qui la regardait bizarrement et sans prévenir elle lui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule. A ce moment précis elle entendit Legolas agoniser…

**« -Comment ça va beau papa ???**

**-Pardon ?**

_-Il est sourd en plus d'être tyrannique, le pauvre Legolas…_**Comment allez-vous Seigneur Thranduil ?** _On va peut-être la jouer fine je suis pas encore reine…_

**-Bien merci, mais pardonnez ma curiosité qui me pique un peu mais qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Bah votre futur belle fille… »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thranduil partit en arrière. Elrond le rattrapa de justesse. Legolas se mit à la hauteur d'Annaliä et fit :

**« -Olalala, ça sent pas bon…**

**-Oups désolé,** fit Pippin.

**-Allez viens vaut mieux pas être là quand il va se réveiller… AIE !!!! »**

Annaliä avait pris Legolas par les oreilles et le maintenait à côté d'elle.

**« -Legolas Vertefeuille fils de Thranduil, je vous ai connu bien plus téméraire sur un champ de bataille alors votre père n'est pas si terrible…**

**-Euh… Réflexion faite SI !!! Tous aux abris il se réveille !! »**

Legolas se cacha derrière Annaliä qui était exaspérée. Ils firent assoire Thranduil sur une chaise.

**« -Comment allez-vous mon vieil ami ??** Demanda Elrond.

**-Oh ça pourrait être pire, mais j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar où il y avait une jeune elfe belle mais complètement folle qui disait qu'elle était ma belle fille et… Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh C'est elle !!!! Mon vieil ami Elrond, dites-moi que se n'est pas la réalité…**

**-Hum hum, Seigneur Thranduil j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenté**, fit Annaliä en s'écartant.

**-TOI !!! TU es ici !!! »**

Thranduil prit d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline se jeta sur son fils commençant à l'étrangler…

**« -Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ??? Tu sais que j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi…**

**-Mon seigneur j'aimerais bien retrouver mon futur époux en un morceau…**

**-Hein ??** Fit-il en regardant son fils qui était passé au bleu. **Ah ! Oui pardon…Hihihi.**

Les jours passèrent et Legolas et son père passaient du temps ensemble à parler de tout et surtout à parler futur mariage.

« -Es-tu sûr que tu veux te marier avec elle ???

**-Oui, j'aime sa joie de vivre et surtout ses changements d'humeurs.**

_-Mon fils est fou… Oh par tous les valars POURQUOI ???_ T**u as bien réfléchi ?? Est-ce qu'elle pourra supporter son rôle de reine ??**

**-Père elle est la sœur d'Haldir de Lorien, la discipline elle connaît**_ enfin je crois, je pense, pourvu qu'elle la connaisse…_

**-Si tel est ton désir, alors je ne m'opposerais pas au mariage…**_J'ai failli m'étouffer mais j'ai réussi à le dire… »_

Legolas souria à son père et lui annonça qu'Annaliä et lui iraient avec Haldir le raccompagner en Lorien et revoir les Bois Dorés une dernière fois…

Quelques jours plus tard, deux escortes partirent. Une se dirigeait vers la Forêt Noire et l'autre vers la Lorien. Pendant leur chevauchée, Annaliä comme à son habitude, n'arrêtait pas de parler. Legolas lui répondait et affichait un sourire qui le rendait pas du tout intelligent. Haldir lui était exaspéré et commençait à fulminer contre sa sœur.

**« -Mais tu vas te taire oui ou non ???**

**-Oh ! Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?? Moi ta future reine… **Elle afficha alors un énorme sourire à la pensée, de commander son frère aîné.

**-Tu ne l'es pas encore donc par conséquent tu reste ma petite sœur, donc je t'en prie pour mes pauvres oreilles tais-toi… »**

Annaliä fut vexé et partit devant en éclaireur.

**« -Comment tu fais pour la supporter Legolas ??**

**-…**

**-Legolas ???**

**-…**

**-LEGOLAS !!!**

**-Ah… Elle est si belle…**

**-… ??? »**

Ils entendirent des cris de rage et se précipitèrent vers la source de ces cris. Une fois là-bas, le spectacle qui s'affichait à eux les médusèrent. En effet, Annaliä se battait comme une lionne, elle décapitait, déchiquetait en morceaux les pauvres orcs rescapés du Mordor. Elle s'arrêta essoufflé mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'orcs. Elle remit les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachait la vue et remonta à cheval comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis reprit la route. Legolas et Haldir se regardèrent médusaient et restèrent en retrait jusqu'à l'entrer à Caras Galadhon.

La dame ayant fait passer la nouvelle du mariage de Legolas et Annaliä, Rùmil et Orophin se jetèrent sur Legolas et le remercièrent d'avoir choisit leur sœur.

**« -Pourquoi êtes-vous si heureux que j'ai choisi votre sœur ???** Demanda Legolas étonné.

**-Parce que comme ça on l'aura plus dans les pattes et qu'elle ne nous embêtera plus.** Fit Rùmil.

**-Pour Legolas hip hip hip**

**-Hourra !!!** Termina Rùmil.

**-Hip hip hip**

**-Hourra°!!! »**

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Ils se figèrent et se retournèrent avec un énorme sourire.

**« -Bonjour petite sœur chérie… »** Firent-ils en chœur.

Legolas et Annaliä restèrent un mois avant de rentrer chez Legolas pour préparer leur mariage. Ce fut un mariage simple comme l'avait désirée Annaliä. Seul la communauté et le peuple de la Forêt Noire étaient présents. Le couronnement suivis le mariage célébré par Thranduil en personne.

Les mois passèrent et Legolas et Annaliä vivaient heureux, Annaliä était fidèle à elle-même faisait toujours autant de bêtises et de gaffes. Mais un jour Annaliä apparu à Legolas sérieuse. Elle ne courrait plus, elle riait mais elle faisait plus attention à elle.

**« -Ma chérie que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te sens changée…**

**-C'est normal, il n'y a plus que moi qui entre en jeux… »**

Legolas eut du mal à comprendre le message mais sauta de joie. Il la prit dans ses bras la fit virevolter jusqu'à la salle du trône où son père présidait. Legolas lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Les mois passaient et la grossesse d'Annaliä était de plus en plus dur, surtout à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle avait fait venir son frère et lui menait la vie dure. Un soir, Haldir dormait tranquillement quand il reçut un seau d'eau froide sur lui.

**« -hein ! On est attaqué ??? Tous à l'armurerie…**

**-Mais non, Haldir c'est moi.**

**-Ah, qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure de la nuit ?**

**-Des fraises…**

**-Mais Annaliä il est tard, la nuit est déjà bien avancée et surtout ON est en hiver…**

**-Oui mais je veux des fraises s'il te plaît mon grand frère adoré…**

**-Mais tu as un mari pour ça.**

**-Il a une grosse journée demain, je ne veux pas le réveiller…**

**-Bon d'accord. »**

Haldir se leva et bougonna, comment allé-t-il faire pour trouver des fraises en hiver ? Il alla dans la forêt et ne trouva aucunes fraises, mais quelques mûres. Il en cueillit quelques unes et une fois arrivé à la chambre royale de sa sœur, il la trouva endormie dans les bras de son mari. Il déposa les mûres et retourna se coucher.

L'accouchement d'Annaliä se passa bien quoique, un peu mouvementé pour la jeune femme. Elle donna naissance à un petit garçon qui avait, les yeux bleus de son père et les cheveux roux et frisés de sa mère.

La vie se passait bien et tout le monde était heureux…

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
